


Mishaps

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Series: Mishaps and Tantrums [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: An ordinary day turns weird when two little boys crash into Magnus' loft. Not only does he have to hide them from a group of Shadowhunters, but also to make sure nothing bad happens he has to play 'Daddy'. Horrible summary, I can't describe fluff fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a nonsense piece I wrote to get back into writing.

He didn't understand why Nephilim were so against modern technology. Well, not all modern technology. Anything that could help them in their quest to destroy all Downworlders was always welcome. He'd witnessed himself the switch from walkie talkies to the Iphones the angel folk used these days. Which really just furthered his argument of not all technology, and baffled him to the devices the Nephilim avoided. Such as the television. Magnus had been sceptical himself when the magic box came on the mundane markets. Half a century later however, he was more than on board with the device. Which was why, as he came out of his America's Next Top Model coma, he wondered why the Nephilim didn't own a TV themselves. It was a great way to relax after a hard day of spell-casting, and the stories the mundane's came up with about his and other Shadow World kind was more than amusing.

The credits rolled as the broadcaster announced another episode after the break. Taking the five minute respite Magnus rolled and stretched from his five hour long pose and rushed to the bathroom.

He checked his phone as he wiped the half done make-up from his face.

No messages.

Both a relieving and slightly downtrodden result- especially when a specific blue eyed boy had promised toget in touch with him.

Setting his phone down, he towelled off his naked eyes, prepared to spend the rest of his day passed out on his couch.

_Crash._

Golden eyes flitted through the mirror, the noise shocking his glamour momentarily.

Black eyes back and an annoyed pull to his brows he turned away from the mirror and back to his TV. He kept one hand behind him. Strange noises in his apartment was nothing to dismiss after all. So he played with the blue flames at his back as he scanned his living room.

At first, nothing was amiss. His couch was where he left it, complete with indent from his TV binge. His coffee table was in one piece, as well as every book he had forgotten to put back that now lay strewn across his apartment. Yet the closer he looked the more he was convinced there was something wrong.

Finally he spotted it. Behind his couch he usually had a lamp. Used for reading or casting a heavenly glow on a certain Nephilim, and therefore necessary in hid apartment. He looked for it now, hoping he had simply moved it- this wouldn't be the first time he had redecorated half asleep.

Nowhere. No, not nowhere, he concluded as he rounded the couch. Smashed. All four bulbs were shattered, the glass splashing out on his wine red carpet. One of the stems were broken, snapped in three places from where its bulk pressed against the floor. He spared half a thought to whether he was responsible, perhaps knocking it on his way. But surely it would have smashed sooner if that were the case. Not to mention the angle was all wrong.

He felt his magic gather as the last conclusion he wanted to draw became the only- he had intruders.

His hand came forward, the other igniting as he pushed himself to his full height. Sparing half a thought that he should have left his make-up on he yelled into his apartment. 'WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!'

Something moved to his right, following the fall of an old scroll, he watched his flames inch higher. A glamour.

'Come out now and no harm will come to you,' he called, his hands purposefully simmering in compliance, at leas to his intruders. AS soon as they came out he was going to do something to them. No one breaks into his apartment.

The calm worked as the invisible person blinked into existence. One flash of blue before solidifying into the last thing he expected.

Two boys, both below the age of ten, stood sheepishly next to his bookcase. Their eyes were downcast, the elder of the two's trained on the broken lamp metres away.

Magnus didn't really know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before. Humming to himself, he absent mindedly snapped his fingers, hoping this too was a glamour and there was really two Shax demons in front of him. Yet the image remained, and the longer the silence went on the more uncomfortable all parties became.

Eventually it was the elder of the two who broke the silence. He came prepared with his best weapon, consisting of the biggest pair of brown eyes Magnus had ever seen. Using them to their fullest potential he said, 'We're sorry daddy.'

Needless to say if Magnus was in shock before he was convinced he was dreaming now.

The word 'daddy' followed him as he collapsed onto the back of his couch. There was just no way. It wasn't possible. He had learned long ago that warlock's were sterile. Even if he wasn't... well, the boy was dark enough to be his, Magnus mused before a closer examination wiped that thought out of his head.

Nephilim. The boy reeked of angel, and no amount of familiar fashion choices, and was that his ring, could sway him to think this boy was in any way related to him. Yet he had called Magnus 'daddy.'

Maybe he was confused. Maybe he wasn't even talking to Magnus. Another snap revealed no one else, so there went that idea.

The silence seemed to have stretched on too long for the boys, as their nerves had them talking.

'It was an accident daddy,' the older boy continued. His brown eyes seemed to have grown impossibly bigger. 'I just tapped Max and-'

'Pushed!' the younger, Max, and Magnus didn't even want to approach that child's heritage yet, as he accused his elder.

The fight was instantaneous after that. A few barbed sentences.

'It was a tap.'

'You pushed me Raf! I have a bruise and everything.'

'Oh please-'

Before Magnus could begin to get up they were wrestling on the floor.

He watched as the two fought. The Nephilim and the Warlock- the skin was too close to Catarina's shade for him to be anything else. The familiar of the Downworlder against the Angel blooded and couldn't help notice how different it was. The fact the two were together in his loft told him there were friends at the very least, and even when they were fighting it wasn't like the others he had witnessed over the years. There was no malicious intent behind it. They were just two boys fighting. No prejudice because one of them was a Warlock. Just a mechanical play-fight between two squabbling kids.

He finally intervened when his bookcase rattled ominously from a stray punch. Snapping his fingers the kids appeared on two separate couches, not looking at all startled by their sudden separation. If the boy, Raf, was his son, Magnus supposed he was used to things like this happening to him.

Not thinking on that should he go back into shock, Magnus paced in front of the two. There was something going on. Perhaps a plot. Someone could be waiting for him outside, sending the boys in as bait to lure him somewhere. All he knew was he needed more information.

Turning to the two boys he looked them over again. The older was more talkative so far, so he focused on him. One jewelled hand with a ring so similar to one on Raf's hand snapped drinks in front of each boy as he sat on the coffee table between them. He was a host after all.

One deep breath, sorting his thoughts out, he turned to the kid. 'You looked like you hit your head there Raf,' He said, taking a sneaky approach to his answers. He figured if he played along he would get more information out of the kid. 'Mind telling me what year it is?'

The boy frowned, his eyes losing some of their wideness as he looked Magnus over. 'You know what year it is daddy.'

'Humour me.'

Raf shrugged, his eyes narrowing further, 'I dunno.'

Not losing his cool, Magnus tried again. 'Okay. How about your name.'

'You okay daddy? You're acting funny.' He was onto him.

Still, Magnus didn't let his nerves show. 'I'm just making sure you're alright. Daddy doesn't want to have to patch you up after all.' He felt weird referring to himself as 'daddy.' Something he hadn't done since his last partner- and he wasn't going there. Children were present after all.

Whatever he said worked however as Raf lost the narrowed eyes in favour of a roll. 'Rafael Lightwood- Bane. And it really was an accident.' He insisted, his face retaining some sheepishness as he spotted the remains of the lamp peaking out behind the couch.

Magnus was now convinced this was a dream. A very mean dream. How could his imagination be so cruel, he thought as he looked at the boy in front of him.

It took all he had not to react to the boys name. Even more to get his brain back in gear. So the kid was his. His and a Lightwoods. That didn't necessarily mean him and... for all he knew he could get with Izzy. Or even Max... Max. He looked to the other boy on his couch.

The little blueberry was swinging his legs, a muted glare on his face as he watched Magnus talk to Rafael. No doubt he was thinking he would take Rafael's side to this story. If only he knew Magnus couldn't give a hoot about the broken lamp right now.

It couldn't be a coincidence this kid was named after the Lightwoods youngest son could it? Or that he was friends with a future Lightwood, because he had to be a future Lightwood. There was no way Rafael was his kid now. He would know if he signed any adoption papers. Wouldn't he? He didn't think he did anything stupid drunk lately.

So either this kid was lying or a spell was involved and this was time travel. Most likely the latter, he concluded, there was no way that look of contempt belonged to anyone but Magnus' son. He saw the same thing on his own face often enough to know it was something only someone who had spent a long time with him could pick up. Ragnor sometimes had that look too.

He wondered who the little blueberry belonged to as his mind wrapped around the future he had with the Lightwood family. He was tempted to try the same question on Max too. But if he was who Magnus suspected he was there was no way the kid would fall for it.

The silence had went on for too long, he noticed as Max's eyes narrowed over to him as well. Thinking fast, Magnus announced Rafael probably wasn't going to die as he hurried over to his bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, looking back at the two confused kids on his couch. Was he allowed to leave them on their own. He was sure there was some kind of rule about not leaving kids unsupervised. Especially when one of them could do magic. But they looked old enough. Maybe the rule was only for babies. Not to mention he really needed his phone. He needed something to figure out what the hell was going on. Or douse himself in cold water to, hopefully, wake himself up from this nightmare.

He would only be a second. So he took the chance and snatched his phone as quick as he could from the sink.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the boys were still in the position he left them in. Nothing was broken, nothing was floating. They were just watching him as he puttered around restlessly in his apartment. He considered phoning Alec. The boy was connected to this, whether as an uncle or...

Or maybe Isabelle. The girl was much more co-operative, and came with a lot less complicated feelings connected to her. But if she came, or knew, she would tell her brother and...

Maybe another Warlock was the answer. Ragnor or Catarina. Yes.

He was in the midst of dialling Ragnor's number when he realised he couldn't exactly have this conversation within the kids hearing. He knew for one that he couldn't let these kids know something was amiss. Kids were smart, but they were also kids. If they thought for one second Magnus wasn't who they thought he was they would go looking for answers. They would leave his apartment, and a Warlock and Nephilim on the streets of New York wouldn't last long. He didn't even want to think about the fact one of those could be his son.

So he hurried over to the two of them, shuffling Rafael until he was seated next to Max and putting the first child friendly thing he could on TV.

'I have to make a call. Be good and sit here for a few minutes.' He looked the two over again, adding for good measure, 'Don't move,' and magicking some bribe sweets to make sure they didn't.

The look of delight and contempt mixed on their faces showed they were both used to this technique. He ignored it in favour of ducking behind his kitchen counter and almost hissing his problem to an impatient Ragnor.

'Come on,' He heard himself whine.

'Magnus,' His friend groaned. 'Now is not the time to be joking about these things. If you're lonely, I suggest not getting involved with Shadowhunter problems. Maybe more people will want to be around you if they're not afraid of Valentine finding them.'

He cursed, well, almost cursed, there were still children within hearing range. 'First off, I'm not lonely. Secondly, this isn't a joke. You know what-' He peered over the top of his counter to snap a quick picture of the two kids in his living room. 'There! Are you happy?'

He heard a few clicks as Ragnor fiddled with his phone. He knew the Warlock wasn't technologically challenged, and was just wasting time now. Sometimes Magnus wondered why he was friends with him. Finally, his friend gave in and looked at the photo. Magnus could tell because there was a very familiar gasp before Ragnor announced he was on his way.

Magnus told him to call Catarina before he hung up and joined the kids on the couch.

It was awkward. The kids were familiar with him but he hadn't a clue who they were. He felt wrong when Max climbed over him to annoy Rafael. He felt like he should be berating him, but he had no jurisdiction- yet. Did he even berate Max in the future? What were his rights here?

'Quit it!' Rafael eventually yelled, diving across Magnus' lap to get Max.

Here he knew he had to intervene. If only for his shirt's sake. It was getting all wrinkled from the war on his lap.

The two of them were separated for the third time as a portal finally turned up in his living room.

'Thank the Angel,' Magnus muttered, watching as his friends stepped through.

Catarina was as lovely as ever, her hair pinned and skin as blue as the last time he saw it. Ragnor was looking just as well too. If a bit more harried than usual. He supposed that was normal when he was in hiding. Something Magnus should have been too had it not been for a group of Shadowhunters.

'You weren't kidding,' Catarina noted, her eyes drawn to the little blueberry pouting in his time out zone.

'Why would I kid about this?' Magnus asked, wondering when the situation would come up where he would make up something like this.

Catarina hummed, as if she could think about some situations. Magnus didn't even bother following that up. Instead he focused on Ragnor, the man having took an interest in the Nephilim. Unlike his little blue friend, Magnus' 'son' was reading next to the window. At least he was until Ragnor and Catarina came. Now, he had all of his attention on Ragnor, his brow furrowed as he looked over the Warlock again and again.

His eyes were still narrowed, much like they had been earlier asking why Magnus was questioning him, as he asked, 'Daddy, where's Chairman?'

'Chairman?'

That name sounded familiar. It took seconds for Magnus to figure out where. It was the name of his cat, from the other world if he recalled. Clary had been quite insatiable when regaling all the differences between this and that world's Magnus. Telling him repeatedly that he should get his own little Chairman. Perhaps this boy wasn't from the future after all.

Still, Magnus needed to play along, so he thought of a easy lie. 'Out sweetie. He'll probably find his way home soon.'

Ragnor merely raised an eyebrow at him, as if he finally had gone mad. Magnus was still convinced this was half a dream, and couldn't quite fault his friend for that look right now.

'What about Dad? When will he be back?' Rafael went on.

Ragnor's look got even more intense. Magnus didn't blame him. The idea that this was potentially his future family, or a family he had in another dimension with a very male Lightwood was heady. Enough to have his brain stopping again as he wrapped his thought process around it.

'He's got a business thing,' Magnus lied again. Well, it was kind of true. All the Lightwoods he knew at the moment were working back at the Institute. That was all they did. 'Won't be back until... I don't know. But in the meantime we're going to have some fun.'

He looked to his friends, hoping they had an idea what to do. They had more experience with children. Well, Catarina did, he wasn't so sure about Ragnor. His trust in his friends paid off as Catarina stalked into his room and came back with all the make up he owned.

'How about a makeover?' She proposed, her beady eyes fixed on Magnus.

He didn't much like that, or the crafty look on Rafael's face, and turned the situation around before something bad could happen to him. 'Great idea Cat. How about you boys make Ragnor presentable while Cat and I order something to eat. We'll make this a sleepover.'

Rafael didn't argue with that. He had already pounced on the nail varnish and was eyeing Ragnor's nails with an intensity that told Magnus he was right to avoid the situation. Not giving the kid a chance to consider his 'daddy' he dragged Cat over to the counter, the two of them crouched low as if that could hide them from the world.

'How did this even happen?' She asked, getting right to the point.

He regaled, as much as he could about what he knew. The broken lamp, the kid calling him 'daddy,' to which Catarina frowned at him.

'What about the other boy? Max? If you ask me he seems more likely to be.. related to you, than a Nephilim.' Even the way she said it showed how little she believed the angel race capable of giving him a Nephilim child as his own.

'I didn't really want to ask about his name,' Magnus muttered, thinking now he probably should have. 'In my defence though, I'm in shock. Anything more and I probably wouldn't have been able to call you at all.'

A roll of her eyes and a dive to the living room later Catarina was back with more tension in her shoulders. 'Well, you're now the proud father of two Lightwood-Banes.'

Just as he thought.

'So what do I do?'

The sympathy in Cat's eyes was enough to tell him just how pathetic that came out.

She told him to finish his story, and tell it all again. He knew she was looking for details, he was himself as he thought back on what happened. So far he could only come to three solid points. Max was responsible for how they got here. Raf had mentioned something about 'tapping' him. A fright on a young Warlock would be enough to spark some kind of magical reaction. The second point was that those boys were definitely his. He heard some phrases he had definitely said once or twice in his lifetime come from the living room as they attacked Ragnor with glitter. The third was he had no idea what to do.

Catarina was most unhelpful when he told her the two places these kids could have come from. Apparently if they were from the alternate universe they would need to investigate the Seelie realm. If they weren't, they would need to find as many old books as they could and hope one of them knew about time travel. All of it told him that she too was just as lost.

'So what do I do with them?' he asked as the silence lengthened too long between them.

She shrugged, 'What you've been doing. I don't think you should tell them they're not home though. Not yet. If Max really was the one who brought them here we don't want any unwanted stress causing him to magic them somewhere else. Really, we should be happy they ended up here in the first place. Who know what could have happened...'

'So I'm just supposed to play happy families?'

'Precisely.' Cat smirked, 'I mean, they are yours. You may as well get some practice in.'

He didn't miss how manic his laughter sounded as he tried to wave her off. He managed to pull himself together, with a little pep talk from Cat, enough to actually snap some food onto his counter. Also more in the cupboards for later- how much did children eat?

When the two of them ladled the plates with enough food to feed an army they joined the chaos in the living room.

Ragnor had long abandoned himself to the thought of being Barbie. Magnus was actually impressed with some of it, suspecting Rafael to have paid some attention to lessons Magnus no doubt gave him. Most of it however, seemed to be Max's doing. How could Magnus tell? Ragnor's whole face was almost blue, with Max colouring in a particularly stubborn spot on Ragnor's chin. Raf was working on his horns, using some of Magnus' glitter nail varnish to make them shine.

As expected, as soon as their plates were clean Rafael turned his evil grin to Magnus. 'Can I do your nails?'

He didn't care how cute Rafael was, there was something sinister about the Nephilim. Especially since Magnus gave in so easily to him, something he wasn't known for. He could keep his clients on hold for hours before deciding to even say hello. Yet when it came to Rafael he was sitting prim next to Ragnor while the kid worked on his cuticles.

'- Max but he doesn't like me doing his nails," Raf rambled.

Magnus was only half listening. The work Max was doing on Ragnor was too funny not to pay attention too. As well as blue skin he was getting whiskers. Something his friend didn't even put up a fight over. It seemed Magnus had finally found his weakness.

'Are you listening daddy?'

'Of course.' He tried to think on what Rafael was telling him. Something about Max. But the shock back to the present at least had him thinking on the other things he needed to do.

Ragnor seemed to see his chance to escape however, following Magnus' gaze to his bedroom. A muted argument, all raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes before Ragnor made the first move. The coward got up with a cheery grin, hoisting Max into Magnus' lap complete with blue compact as he raced towards the guest room.

He heard the snap of magic, and cringed at the fashion choices Ragnor was no doubt making in the kids room. He wondered how he was going to explain not only that their rooms were being revamped spontaneously but keep them from asking where all their other things went. He was already half way to breaking point trying to think about any toys he would buy his kids. Did Rafael even play with dolls. Somehow he couldn't imagine the Institute giving dolls to little Shadowhunters. Nevertheless the image of Alec playing with a toy sword made him smile. Maybe a crossbow...

He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the blue being applied to his cheeks until Raf giggled in his ear. His head whipping made the make up smudge across his nose in one long blue streak.

'Oops,' Max mumbled, not looking at all sorry. Oh yeah, Magnus recognised that grin, he saw it often enough in the mirror.

Hoping he never passed a mirror in the near future, and casting one last longing look at his previous guest room, he gathered Max in his arms and made his way to the bathroom. 'I think a bath is in order- for all of us.'

'Why?' Rafael asked, tottering after him. Magnus didn't miss the critical eye that was passed over his bathroom. This kid was worrying. If he figured it out he could potentially put them all in danger.

'Because it's your bedtime.'

'So why do you need a bath?'

'Because I do.'

'Is it because you don't want to be blue?'

The accusation had Max pulling a stunt Magnus had thought Rafael had perfected. How wrong he was. Compared to this little blueberry Rafael was a league away. He didn't think he had ever seen a pair of more heartbreaking eyes than he had in that moment.

'Why don't you want to be blue?' Max mumbled.

Magnus spotted Raf smirking off to the side.

'You never had a problem with it before daddy,' Raf put in for good measure.

'And I don't now,' He was going to have to keep an eye on Rafael. 'In fact,' He snapped his fingers, glamouring his whole skin blue. 'I just thought it would be nice to feel clean before sleeping.'

Big brown eyes narrowed while Max clapped Magnus' skin wherever he could touch in delight at the shade. He'd never looked after kids before, and almost considered calling Catarina in for backup if it wouldn't have put Rafael on high alert. Well, higher.

He managed to get past clean up fairly well. The only real challenge he had was when it came to pyjama's. He used the excuse of laundry to magic up some new ones for them. Max didn't care much about being clad in cats. In fact he was naming them as he dangled off Magnus' arm. Raf looked affronted with the pair Magnus had originally magicked up. Thinking fast he had snapped them into an almost carbon copy of his black silk ones. He had a feeling this kid was more the fashionista than his brother. Since he got a satisfied huff out of it he breathed another sigh of relief- too many since this whole débâcle had started- and brought them to their revamped room.

Raf's crossed arms showed he wasn't happy with this change either. Yet he swallowed the lie Magnus fed him about his urge to redecorate and followed Max to one of the two little beds in the room.

Magnus vowed to never let Ragnor near any other part of his apartment. The whole room looked like a hospital spit up on it and rejected it two minutes later because it was too below even their standards. It was grey, dull and void of anything sparkly. A crime against nature really. Magnus couldn't bare to look at it for more than a few minutes and happily left once he made sure his little captives weren't moving for the night.

He had the urge to grump at Ragnor when he got out. His friend looked too satisfied wiping the glitter off his horns. But they had more urgent things to talk about.

Namely why they looked like they were leaving.

'You can't seriously expect to leave me here alone.'

Catarina sighed, a most forlorn look on her face as she said, 'You want us to help don't you? We can't do that if we're here.'

He was words away from a panic attack. 'But- you're honestly leaving me with them!'

Ragnor grinned, 'They are your children.'

'Not yet they're not. Or- they may not even be mine at all,' he breathed deeply, fighting off the urge to portal out of there himself.

'You'll be fine Magnus,' Ragnor reassured. 'You have enough experience being a child yourself. These two should be a walk in the park compared to your antics.'

Catarina was slightly more helpful, 'Feed them when they're hungry. Make sure they stay away from anything sharp and keep Max from getting too excited. We'll be back as soon as we can. Try to stay out of danger until then.'

'Surely one of you can stay?' He begged.

They both smirked as they portalled out.

Without his friends there Magnus fell back on the couch, deflated, defeated. To think, he had just wanted to watch an America's Next Top Model marathon. Why was the world so cruel to fashionable people.

He woke the next morning regretting falling asleep on his couch. Especially when he realised he wasn't alone. Sometime in the night Max had sneaked out of his room and curled up on Magnus' chest.

His neck ached from the angle, but some part of him was reluctant to move. He was in that state where sleep was too far away but he wasn't yet awake. In a daze of slack limbs and a slowly waking mind. It meant he wasn't panicked about the fact yesterday wasn't a dream. It also meant thoughts he had long since buried were rising to the surface now. Like how he had always wanted a family.

He remembered being with the Silent Brothers. Night after night in their sanctuary he would convince himself that when he had children things would be different. He would look at them, their differences that would probably be inherited from him, and would tell them it was nothing to be ashamed about. That it didn't matter if the world hated them because Magnus wouldn't.

Of course that was around the time he learned he was sterile. That the dream of having a family would only ever be a dream.

It was why yesterday was such a shock he supposed, hugging Max closer. Even with all this modern acceptance he had never considered the idea of adoption. Or someone wanting to adopt with him.

It was on that thought that he decided to wake up properly. He couldn't be considering these thoughts. Not now. For all he knew this happened way, way in the future. He was still half convinced it was Max Lightwood he ended up with since Alec was... well, Magnus wasn't going to think about that. He supposed it would make more sense for them to name their child a junior anyway. Very traditional.

He shuffled as gently as he could, squinting into his too bright living room and hoping to see his friends somewhere in his apartment. Instead he looked into two judgemental brown eyes sitting on his coffee table.

'Morning Raf,' He yawned, sliding Max into the cushions. Magnus wasn't going to tackle two kids if he didn't have to.

Rafael followed him into his kitchen, opening cupboards and frowning. Magnus wondered what else he had gotten wrong as the kid finally got a bowl and some cereal. Breakfast was mostly had in silence. The tension between the two of them mounting. Magnus grew more scared the longer Rafael just stared at him, and almost cheered when Max's blue hands appeared in his vision.

'Up!' The boy demanded.

He wondered if he was this much of a pushover in the future as he sat Max next to him.

'Can we go to the Institute today? I wanna see Dad. He promised to teach me to put Raf in a headlock,' Max made the motions as he squirmed around. Magnus was almost afraid he would fall off as he went to get a similar bowl for him.

'Did he now?' What would be a convincing lie? There was no way he could bring them to the Institute. 'Maybe tomorrow. I think Dad still has a few business things to take care of today.' There, that was convincing enough.

Max frowned, 'Again? Is he coming home tonight?'

'Maybe.'

He hoped to every deity ever created Catarina and Ragnor had a solution by this afternoon. Otherwise he would have two kids on to him. Not something he needed.

Thankfully Max was satisfied with that answer and went on about something else they could do that day. Max wanted to practice his magic. Something Magnus would more than be on board with normally had the kid not just transported them to the past/ alternate universe. So he latched on to another fun thing Max suggested- movie marathon.

Three Disney movies in and Magnus was cat napping his troubles away. He was convinced looking after kids wasn't that hard. All he had to do was put them in front of a TV and they were no bother. He drifted back just as King Louis started his song, jumping as Raf stared down at him. Perched on his chest and with eye-liner in his hand Magnus had a bad feeling about this.

'Do I look presentable?' He asked, not knowing where he got the courage from.

Raf scoffed, bringing the eye-liner into view. From this angle it looked like a torture device. 'Please,' was all he said before Magnus was pinned in place.

He didn't know how but he managed to drift off for the rest of his makeover. The next time he came too it was because he heard Raf suggest Max to snap them some food up. Magic of any kind was forbidden for this little boy right now, so Magnus was right up and snapping the first thing that came to mind. He hoped the kids were used to him doing this in their time. Or at least were adventurous enough to try Taki's food.

'Didn't Dad tell you off last time you magicked more than one meal up for us?' Rafael asked.

'What Dad doesn't know won't kill him,' Magnus replied fetching plates he didn't think he had ever ate off for them. He didn't know what Rafael was complaining about. He had just asked Max to do the same thing he had just done.

Despite the morning's success, movies didn't work that afternoon. The pair of them were restless from being cooped up for so long in the apartment. No amount of singing animals or action movies could make them behave. In fact, Magnus suspected the movies were making them worse. One disagreement over what kind of big cat was better and the two of them were fighting again.

He wondered if they were always that volatile as he got them zipped up. Raf, once again, wasn't quite satisfied with the first thing Magnus poofed up. He ended up matching their outfits, a little mini me complete with the same colour eye-liner he noted as they skipped down the buildings steps.

He learned quickly that he needed to hold their hands. Max was a runner. He ended up tethering himself to the little blueberry after he tried to buy them ice cream and ended up running around crazy when Max disappeared. Raf was slightly better behaved. He didn't help, but he didn't run off either.

When they finally got to the park it had taken them twice as long, and Magnus was sure he had his first grey hair. He was almost afraid when Raf darted towards the swings. He wanted to follow, but Max was edging the two of them to the slide.

'Daddy!' Max whined his hand still stuck in Magnus'. 'Slide.'

Rafael was already picking out his swing. Magnus supposed it wouldn't be so bad to turn his back. Max was the runner. Not to mention the park wasn't that big. He saw a bunch of parents not even looking at their children as they read on park benches or flirted with the single dads. Magnus made a note to stay away from that area of the park.

'Slide!'

He took two steps before changing his mind and taking Max over to the swings.

'We'll go on the slide later.'

If he left Rafael alone he didn't trust the kid not to get into trouble. Not him personally. But he was Nephilim. Magnus knew from personal experience their angel blood called to the sullied. If one so young was left unsupervised who was to say a shape-shifter or demon wouldn't take advantage and rip him apart. He doubted his future self would be impressed if he sent an apology note back instead of his son.

So he hoisted Max on his shoulders and helped Rafael out on his swing.

He felt... strange as he pushed Raf. Almost content. His thoughts from this morning returned. The nice feeling of family, of having kids. He hadn't realised how much he wanted it. It was unnerving.

'Hurry up Raf!' The moment was ruined.

Max's glamoured legs kicked Magnus harshly in the shoulders as he shouted his brother down from the swing.

'Make me Max.'

'Boys.'

He never thought he would hear that tone come out his mouth.

He eventually had to pry Rafael from the swings so Max could have fun on the slide. It was unnatural how much energy the two had. Even after an hour playing at the park they were still running around like mad men. Magnus was tired just watching them. Not to mention he was wiped out after running after an errant Max every time he decided to run from the group.

'Stay with the herd!' He yelled for what had to be the seventeenth time since getting to the park.

Max was ahead, his little legs unbelievably fast as he ran across the field. He distantly heard Rafael complaining behind him, too far behind him. He glanced back, noting the boy almost a full metre away. He couldn't get one only to lose the other, so he grabbed Raf around the middle and did his best to regain that lost metre as Max changed grass for a pavement.

'MAX!'

The boy was still laughing ahead. Shouting back taunts he dove in and out of mundanes. Never again, Magnus vowed as he finally caught the boy before he ran into traffic. He was keeping them locked in his apartment until his future self could reclaim them. He wasn't ready for this yet. He hadn't even got his Lightwood.

'Don't ever do that again,' he panted, feeling his heart almost burst out his chest. Even more so as a lorry rushed past. That could have been Max under there, he realised as the hulking machine blew him in the face. Max could have died. That was almost two apology notes he would have to send to the future. 'Are you listening to me Max. No running. It's not funny anymore.' He almost killed his future kid. 'Max,' he insisted.

His little blueberry cowered, shuffling his feet much like he had yesterday. Magnus didn't have time for that, he needed Max to see he couldn't just run off. So he waited until Max nodded before letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

'We're going home.'

He didn't wait for agreement as he put Max on his shoulders and held Rafael so close he was almost stepping on Magnus' feet as they walked. He was shaken, tired and hadn't known what the hell was going on in his life since waking up yesterday afternoon. He didn't feel safe until he had the three of them sitting around his coffee table, clad in their nightclothes and colouring in.


	2. Chapter 2

His phone was still silent. Catarina and Ragnor hadn't even checked in with him through the day, no doubt laughing at the idea of him looking after these two kids. It wasn't his fault he was bad with responsibility.

He was colouring an elephants head when his phone finally did go off. He leapt on it faster than Rafael and nail polish, groaning when the name wasn't anyone he wanted to talk to right now.

Still, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had a job. A responsibility, one which he had put off for two days now. So he couldn't ignore the call no matter how much he wanted to.

He ordered the boys to stay where they were, taking his colouring sheet with him to the kitchen as he listened to a Shadowhunter request his presence. Well, request was a light word for what they were saying. Demanding more like it. Sure, they promised to pay him, but he had yet to see any money for his previous services yet. If he thought he was letting their tab go they had another thing coming. He had two kids to provide for who knew how long after all.

'I seem to recall already strengthening your wards. What on earth could have happened for me to do it again?'

He listened as the Shadowhunter told him some pitiful story. Pitiful because the only reason they wanted him to re-do the wards were because Maryse didn't believe he had done a good job on his own. She wanted to supervise him. Make sure he didn't leave anything out. She didn't even know anything about magic and was trying to tell Magnus he hadn't done a good enough job.

He eventually hung up when he was put on hold- on hold for a call they had made to him- in order to put him in touch with another Shadowhunter. No doubt they would feed him the same story he had already heard. It was all just to inconvenience him.

Still, he knew he would take them up on their job. If only to play nice with Maryse. For his future children's sake. No other reason.

So for the second time that day he was zipping up the boys coats over their pj's and hoping to God they fell asleep before Magnus decided to go to the Institute. He was holding on until eleven just in case Ragnor or Catarina decided they actually had found something interesting and called him.

Yet eleven came with Max passed out in his lap and Rafael yawning into his ear. He checked the time again, wondering if he could hold out until Rafael actually went to sleep. He had to be close, even if his hand was steady as he smudged more glitter onto Magnus' eyelid.

He had looked earlier at the work Rafael had done. He had to admit, the kid was talented. Enough that Magnus had willingly sat still when Raf had come out with an eye pallet. Looking in the mirror now, at the tiger striped eyes glittering where it changed from orange to black, he was once again impressed.

Finally, the little hand slipped from Magnus' cheek as he fell asleep.

A few minutes just to make sure and Magnus was grabbing both kids and portalling his way into the Institute. He supposed he could have left them in his flat. But there were too many people coming and going. Not to mention he couldn't handle the idea that one of them waking up, panicking because he wasn't there and magicking them somewhere he couldn't help them. Or, worse, someone breaking in and hurting them. Nothing else, just that.

Oh God he was going soft.

He had to squint as he landed. The Institute was as bright as ever. White and blinding to look at with its sterile walls and stand off staff. He thanked God there was no one around and darted towards the nearest library. Setting them down in a quiet corner he put up a glamour so no one would bother them and went to give the nearest Shadowhunter he could find a piece of his mind.

Maryse was just as annoying as he predicted. She wasn't satisfied with his wards unless she could see them cast them in person. It would only take a good hour, maybe a bit longer to re-do them. So he got to work. He could tell Maryse was shocked with his easy compliance. He would have been shocked himself had he been her. Usually there was an hour of jibes and underhanded comments before he would do it just to prove her wrong. But this was a special occasion. He had children to get back to. So he bit back the humour and cast his spells.

He was done in record time.

Maryse nodded at the work, as if he needed that to know he had done a good job. With a curt nod from the future grandmother of his children he was dismissed.

At least he didn't run into Alec, he thought as he made his way back to the library. Things had been tense between them ever since- well, they had always been tense he supposed. Between suppression of his true self and the idea that someone might actually be interested in him Alec was sending out the most confusing signals Magnus had ever received. He didn't know whether to leave the poor boy alone or right out seduce him into acceptance. The appearance of his future children were sending even more unwelcome signals his way. On the one hand, if they were his and Alec's it told him he should fight for what he wanted. That going down this road led to great things. On the other hand if they weren't his kids with Alec, if they were from another universe, or he decided he and Isabelle- or Max- went down that path he could be looking into a lonely rejection.

It was all so confusing, he huffed, as he entered the library.

He didn't even want to think what time it was as he stepped into his glamoured corner. It was more than time for bed. He was already picking out his pyjamas as he searched for his little demons. Maybe the same as Raf's.

He stopped that thought, blinking at the scene before him. Something was wrong. It took time as his sleepy magic drained mind searched for the cause. When he spotted it he almost screamed in frustration. Whether at himself for not expecting something like this to happen or at Max for being him.

Managing to reign himself in he woke Rafael up with a quick shake, his eyes already searching the rest of the library in case he had simply overlooked Max.

Raf woke with a yawn, his gold eyes smudging more as he rubbed them.

'Where's your brother?' Magnus asked not wasting any time.

Raf's hands stopped, his eyes going wide behind his fists before looking around him.

'What are we doing at the Institute?'

'Where's your brother?' Magnus asked again, he didn't have time to lie anymore. 'Where would he go if I brought you here?'

Raf shrugged, 'Probably to see Dad. What's the big deal?'

He didn't answer, picking Rafael up and sprinting out. He didn't care who saw them, this wasn't about them, it was about Max.

He managed to make it three hallways and fourteen rooms before having to get more specific with Rafael. He didn't know his way around after all. The only times he had been inside the Institute was by invitation, and those invitations were usually accompanied with an armed guard to make sure he didn't wander where he wasn't supposed to.

'Where would your Dad be at this time at night?' He asked, setting the boy down.

Narrowed eyes were his answer. 'You really aren't Daddy are you?'

Magnus wasn't expecting that. Well, he wasn't going to say he wasn't expecting Rafael not to figure it out, he was positive the boy had more brains than a normal child his age. But he wasn't expecting it to happen at a time like this.

Still, there were bigger things to think about than Rafael, so he took a calming breath and explained. 'Look, no, I'm not your Dad. I don't know if you've travelled through time or whether you're from another universe but just trust me when I say I'm not going to hurt you. But, we need to find your brother. It's important. I think he might have been the one to send you here.'

'And you don't want him to jump us somewhere else if he realises we're not at home,' Rafael finished, nodding his head. 'That's actually a smart plan.' For some reason Magnus heard, _who'd have thought it_ , in the boys' tone. But he could be offended later, right now they had a little blueberry to find.

With Raf on board and compliant they thought up places to search. Magnus let him take the lead, the boy knowing his way around the Institute much better than Magnus. He darted down hallways and in rooms Magnus wouldn't even know to look in.

'What made you suspect?' Magnus asked as they looked in another empty room. This one was, apparently, where 'Dad' would bring them for play time in the future. He had meant to build up on that idea with asking what toys Shadowhunters actually played with, hoping to dispel at least one of his many questions about their species, but his other question came out instead. At least he was keeping his panic at bay, he reasoned.

Raf hummed in thought, taking Magnus' hand and leading him down another flight of stairs. 'I guess when you had that panic attack. You usually just snap up the mess and tell us not to tell Dad.' Good to know he was the fun parent in the future. 'But I guess I knew for certain when Ragnor and Catarina showed up.'

'Oh?' He wondered what about his friends was suspicious.

'I've only seen Ragnor in photo albums.' He wouldn't elaborate from there.

So something happened in the future that stopped him from inviting Ragnor around. From what he saw with the kids there was no reason not to. Ragnor had played nice with them all evening, even when they had transformed him into that blue whiskered monstrosity. But if it wasn't his temperament with children... from the way Rafael kept glancing back at him it was perhaps better not to think about it. He didn't want to panic after all. It would waste time.

They searched the entire Institute, getting funny looks from Shadowhunters left and right as Rafael led him by the hand past them. Thankfully none of them questioned him. Magnus supposed they were probably in shock from seeing the child, and from the speed they were walking were gone by the time they got their minds back in gear.

Just when Magnus was trying to compose his apology note to himself they heard a familiar laugh. His legs almost gave out under him at the delightful sound, only kept aloft as Raphael tugged him in the right direction.

'Max,' He sighed bursting into the room and scooping the little blue demon into a hug. He ignored the little kicks aimed at his stomach, as well as the assurance from the blueberry himself that he was fine. He was only fine when Magnus said he was. Drawing back he looked the boy in the eyes, controlling the frustration that surged. 'We talked about this blueberry. Don't run off, you almost gave me a heart attack. Which isn't easy since I've survived four hundred years without one.'

Max rolled his eyes, looking around Magnus at Rafael, as if his brother was with him in his dramatic exasperation. 'It's not like I was in trouble Daddy. And it's not my fault I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had went to get Dad so I went looking too.'

'If you were going to go looking you should have at least woke me,' He heard, turning to see Rafael giving his brother a stern look. 'You know Dad says not to walk the Institute alone.'

'But-'

'Max!'

'Urgh.'

He was glad Rafael was with him in this. It seemed having everything out in the open, for at least one of them, was actually helpful.

'I didn't know Warlocks could have children.'

Magnus turned at the unexpected voice, startled to see another young boy watching them from the bed. He took note of his surroundings at last. They were in the residential part of the Institute, and in someone's bedroom now. Clothes were strewn on the floor, and a stele on the night-stand. The boy was close to Raf's age Magnus judged, maybe older, and had nothing but fascination in his eyes as he regarded Magnus.

He had a bad feeling about who this was, and prayed that Max didn't know all that much about his family yet.

'While it's true we're sterile, there is more than one way to acquire a child. I believe your parents have also used the method of adoption to further your own family.'

The answer was good enough. No follow ups came, simply the boy hopping off his bed and holding his hand out. 'You're Magnus aren't you? I was hoping to meet you when I came here.'

'Were you now?' Magnus shook the hand, unable to help the smirk that came on his face. It seemed there Lightwoods had failed in making their offspring hate as much as themselves.

'Izzy's always going on about you to Alec. And Jace says you're pretty annoying but good in a fight. Anyone that Jace says is cool is good in my book.'

Magnus took note of the lack of word from Alec in there. Did the boy not gossip about him like his siblings? Then again, Alec hardly seemed the sharing type.

'Well, as much as I would like to continue this introduction, I'm afraid I must go. My little demons need their beauty sleep, and I very much believe you do too.'

He didn't wait for a protest, or a follow up. He couldn't chance it. This was Max Lightwood, his future husband/ brother in law, and from the blank look his blueberry had it seemed he hadn't the slightest idea who he was talking to. Better to keep it that way in case their cover was blown.

Raf was hard on his heels as they scurried down the Institutes halls. He couldn't outright lead Magnus somewhere clear with Max in his arms, so subtly nudged him in the right direction. They seemed to be heading to the training room, a place Magnus knew from so many sneaky peeking sessions when a certain Shadowhunter was about. A perfect place to open a portal with its large area. If only it didn't pass the common area beforehand.

At this late at night all Shadowhunters not on night shift should have been asleep. Luck was not on his side this night however, as an impromptu game night had four heads lounging on stark white couches. One just so happening to be lolling towards the open doorway.

'Magnus?'

'Aunt Izzy,' Max grinned, his light kicking turning harsher the more excited he got. Magnus would have bruises by the end of this kids stay.

'Keep going,' Magnus said, nudging Rafael ahead. The boy started, no doubt startled at hearing his 'Aunt's' voice. He did as he was bid, even if it was futile. The small delay had allowed Isabelle to peer out into the hallway and catch them before they could leave without courtesy.

'I knew that was you,' She said, and Magnus just had time to admire the shock on her face as she spotted the little boys attached to him before some big sister instinct awoke in her. 'And who are these handsome strangers?'

'Aunt-' He clapped a hand over Max's mouth.

'Never you mind,' Magnus waved off. 'Now I'll see you soon. It's late after all.'

Late however, didn't mean anything to a Shadowhunter. They thrived in the night after all. So when one invitation to stay turned into two, and finally a ganged invite as she called reinforcements came, he was tied with how to say no. Especially when Alec hung out of the doorway.

Magnus went how he always did when he saw Alec. Every time was like the first time. He found that no matter how many times he memorized those eyes, or recalled, well, any of Alec, it was dim in comparison to the real thing. His breath was caught in his throat, and heart pounding harshly in his chest. He was stock still while his brain came back online, and for the first time in his life he wasn't happy to see Alec.

Well, not unhappy. Frustrated more like it. Since as soon as Magnus saw Alec, so did Max. Little feet pounded harshly in Magnus' chest in excitement, and he easily managed to get the slack palm over his mouth away. A high, 'Dad!' sounded, and Max made as much effort as he could to get out of Magnus' arms and towards a frowning Alec Lightwood.

Well there went his happy marriage with Max Lightwood he thought as his brain rebooted in record time. Securing Max more firmly against his chest Magnus didn't even give him time to try again before he was running towards the nearest empty room and summoning a portal.

Max was still struggling as they stepped into Magnus' apartment. Whining at the top of his voice and making grabbing motions as if he could summon Alec into his arms. He was glad when Raf toddled through, finally closing the portal and setting Max down. He was sure he had bruises on his chest now.

He was ready to send the boys to bed, stopped by a crash in his living room. Three bulbs had popped, as well as the glass in his coffee table smashing. He almost didn't look down, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

Max was pure fire, so much so Magnus almost expected an eruption any second. His fists were clenched, and narrowed eyes filled with pure anger fixated on Magnus.

'Alright, what's going on?' He demanded. 'Why can't I see Dad? Why are you being weird? And don't say Dad was busy, I know he wasn't. Aunt Izzy asked if we wanted to join them.'

Glancing back at Raf he saw the boy was looking just as panicked as Magnus felt. Still, he came up with something much better than what Magnus could have came up with. 'Dad did something stupid Maxi. Remember how he let Chairman out before he broke the lamp?' Max nodded, looking around as if the cat would appear now. 'Well, Chairman's lost and Daddy said Dad couldn't come home until he found him. He's really mad, aren't you?' Magnus nodded when prompted. 'And so are we. Which is why we're not talking to him either until Chairman's back.'

Max had deflated slightly, his narrowed eyes fixed on Raf a minute longer before looking around the apartment again. 'I guess,' he agreed. He looked back at Magnus, the anger gone, 'Why don't you just magic Chairman back up? Then Dad can come home.'

Magnus huffed, getting into his role as a frustrated spouse. 'If I did then Dad wouldn't learn. I've told him time and time again not to let Chairman out. This will teach him some good Maxi. Just wait.' He needed a drink after this. Or a medal. Parenting wasn't easy. 'Now. It's late, and I don't recall saying you could stay up. So start walking misters.'

The two of them groaned, stomping off to their room. Magnus followed, helping Max when his zipper caught and Raf when he decided he wanted his make-up off.

He tucked Max in before taking Raf to the bathroom. It was different when they were on their own. Raf was sitting on the toilet lid, looking like he wanted to say or do something before forcibly stopping himself. He supposed it must be hard for him. Magnus was his Dad yet he wasn't. So he let the boy alone and only helped him when he couldn't get a specifically stubborn line off his eyes.

'I was thinking purple tomorrow,' Magnus suggested.

Rafael hummed, his little finger hesitating near Magnus' tiger striped eyelid. 'Leopards are cool.'

He nudged his face forward, letting Raf smudge where he liked. 'Leopards huh? Maybe I'll make my hair blonde to match it.' He sent a bit of magic up, changing the pink tipping his hair to blonde like he said. 'You'll of course do my eyes. I quite like the looks you've done so far. You must have had a good teacher.'

Raf shrugged, still smudging the orange around. 'I liked the colours you put on. It reminded me of the festivals that used to pass me every now and then.'

'Festivals?'

Raf shrugged, not offering anything more.

'You know I'd never hurt you Raf, don't you? You trust me enough to get you home?'

The boys eyes widened, 'Of course.'

'It won't be long now,' He heard himself say, not knowing whether that was true or not. All he knew was that his heart felt bad when Raf made that sad face.

'I know,' Raf said, swinging his legs. Magnus could tell he was still uncomfortable.

A thought caught him, both helpful to Raf and himself if the boy was truthful. 'Why don't you tell me about your Dads. It might give me a better idea where, or when, you two are from.'

Raf was reluctant at first. It seemed he had a good idea about what might happen when meddling with the past. It made him wonder if other him had went through such a concept with the boy. If so, Rafael was a good student. If not, he probably watched a bunch of sci-fi movies that warned him against such things and took note of those. Either way, it was a good thing he was so hesitant. But Magnus needed to know, so he didn't pressure the boy, and instead asked safe questions. Like what they were doing before they arrived in his loft.

His thought about him being the fun parent was confirmed as Raf stuttered through the story. Alec was working at the Institute that morning, something in Raf's tone telling him this was quite unusual. It threw in the question which of them stayed home with the kids more often. Raf said something about Vampires meaning he didn't know or didn't want to say. It at least told Magnus he wasn't from another universe. Not the one Clary had visited anyway. He distinctly remembered Clary mentioning the lack of demons roaming that world.

So Alec was working, letting Chairman out before he left, which at least wasn't a lie. Magnus had suggested a game of hide and seek with the boys before his first client arrived. The boys had been fighting over who was going to hide under the couch when Raf 'pushed' Max.

'I knew I shouldn't have,' Raf mumbled. 'You're always telling me to be careful 'cause last time he almost dropped a chandelier on me.'

He supposed he should have reiterated that message now. But Raf knew he had done wrong. Besides, he wasn't the boys' father yet. 'You're still young Raf. You can slip up every now and then.'

A sniff, then another. 'But now we're here. And what if we can't get back?' The sniffs came more frequent, and Raf turned his head as the first of the tears started falling.

Not used to crying kids he snapped the rest of their make-up off with his magic and let the boy just cry himself dry. He couldn't say everything would be alright, he didn't want to lie. But he wasn't very good at comforting that well either, so could do nothing but tuck the boy into bed when he was done.

He spared a goodnight before sound proofing the living room and yelling at his friends for the next two hours. They had nothing, not yet. But they appreciated Magnus' input when he at least had a lead about where the two came from. Without having to go to the Seelies, they ended with, they could find out information faster from their books. Not fast enough for Magnus, but he kept that to himself. In his experience it was better not to get his friends mad when they were trying to help him.

Rant done, and the night almost over he had the energy to change into his pyjamas before flopping face first into bed.

He wasn't surprised to be kicked awake four hours later. The little blue foot came back up for another whack, Magnus just catching it in time. He sighed, turning away from the assault, only to turn into soft brown hair. Just how soft was he in the future? This was the second time the two of them had climbed on top of him in the night.

He carefully manoeuvred around the boys, figuring he better make a game plan. Breakfast was ready by the time the boys stumbled in the kitchen. He had clothes magicked up as well as some mundane games, he had spent hours looking on his phone for what was good for kids their age. It would last them a good few hours at least. After that, he hoped movies, or even baking would tire the kids out enough for an afternoon nap. God he needed an afternoon nap.

Breakfast went off without a hitch. Max had calmed down after last night and was telling Magnus some story about a blue-jay he saw in the park yesterday and had forgot to point out. Raf was rubbing his eyes all the way through it, giving Magnus hope that a nap might be coming sooner than planned.

Getting dressed was easy too. He was beginning to wonder where his little demons from yesterday had went as he sat still for his make-up. Raf was sporting the leopard look, his eyes rounded in black with sparks of gold and yellow dotting around. The glitter was a nice touch too, delved into the yellow to make it glow.

Max was sorting through the games they could play as his doorbell rang. He checked his phone, making sure he didn't have any clients today. He had put all of them off until next week, or at least until the boys were back home. So with no one expected he put his best booming voice on as he yelled 'WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?' into his buzzer.

He heard Max and Raf giggling behind him. A 'You tell them Daddy,' from Max as Raf told him other things to shout down.

The buzzer went again before a giggle came through, 'Honestly Magnus, you're going to have to come up with a different greeting.'

Isabelle Lightwood.

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched as Max visibly lit up. Cursing Isabelle for her timing, and ruining his good start, he asked what she wanted.

'I brought ice cream,' was her response.

Not really a good enough reason to let her up.

'Is anyone hurt?'

Isabelle laughed through the buzzer, 'No. You can even check us over if you like. I know Alec has a bruise on his thigh that looks like it needs a second opinion.'

'Damn.' Magnus said just as he heard a protesting 'Izzy-!'

If there was one thing he couldn't resist, and Isabelle knew this, it was a chance to see Alec. Even if he was out for blood, if the boy turned up to his loft Magnus would let him in. Sending the two of them away now would just throw suspicion at them. Especially after last night.

'Give me a minute,' Magnus begged turning to the boys.

Raf was looking just as panicked as Magnus. However it wasn't the little fashionista he was worried about. Max had abandoned the games in favour of hanging around Magnus' ankles, reaching up towards the buzzer.

'You can't be mad at him forever Daddy,' Max said, putting his most pitiful look yet in play. 'Chairman Meow always finds his way back home.'

'I know.' He needed a way to keep them apart. Or at least keep Max quiet so he wouldn't blow their cover. Inspiration ignited in by Raf quietly toddling off to Magnus' room. 'Okay, I'll let him up. But we're still going to punish him. Teach him not to mess with Chairman. So you're not allowed to talk to him. We're going to give him the silent treatment. Okay?'

Max hummed eyeing the door. 'But he'll be allowed home?'

'Sure.'

Max nodded his consent, zipping his mouth closed but still crouching behind Magnus' legs as he buzzed the Lightwoods up.

As soon as Alec was through the door Max was on him. His blue hands were grabbing and feet jumping in excitement to seeing his Dad.

Isabelle scooped him before Alec could get his bearings.

'You are just so cute,' She cooed, pawing off her five bags to Alec as she sat on Magnus' couch.

'Why's he blue?' Clary asked, her and Jace dropping another three bags in Magnus' apartment. It seemed the phrase 'make yourself at home' didn't need to be said for these people.

'He's a warlock baby that's why,' Isabelle said, pinching Max's cheeks.

'Oh,' Clary nodded. 'So do they, like lose their blue when they get older...' she stopped as the rest of them gave her weird looks. 'Magnus isn't blue,' Was all she finished with.

Isabelle gathered Max more comfortably on her lap as she explained Warlock marks to Clary. While she was busy Magnus peered into one of the bags they had brought over. If there were weapons being brought into his loft, he had a right to know.

It wasn't. Instead there were books, clothes, and a questionable amount of sweets piled up inside. Jace, seeing him interested handed off the bags and went to coo over Max with the others.

'We brought over some necessary things,' Jace said, pulling out this and that while he spoke. 'Izzy was insistent. Said it was all well and good that you can just do magic to get things but it was better to have provisions.'

'And I'm right Jace,' Izzy chimed. 'You remember when you babysat Max for the first time. Sure, you knew what he needed but you didn't have it with you until Mom and Dad came again.'

Jace huffed in defeat, going to stand behind Clary. He didn't seem as taken with Max as Isabelle, but at least he wasn't reviling in disgust like most Shadowhunters would be.

Thankfully, Max was playing along with Magnus' silent game. He grinned and giggled when Isabelle said something funny, but other than that he remained silent. Magnus would have been impressed if he wasn't stressing out every time Max opened his mouth. His drinks bar had never looked better.

'So are you babysitting?' Clary asked.

Magnus hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her comment. If he could just avoid any personal questions himself he could keep this situation under control. Of course that was easier said than done. All the Shadowhunters needed was Clary's opening before they were all questioning about little Max.

Why wasn't he talking? He's playing the silent game, Magnus had answered. How old was he? Five, he hoped, since that was what he said. Does he like ice cream? Max gave an enthusiastic nod to that one.

'So who's is he?' Clary asked, eyeing Magnus. 'Or should we asked who dropped him at your doorstep. I distinctly remember hearing a 'dad' yesterday.' She looked smug as she asked, and she wasn't wrong. Still, he wondered why no one had filled her in on the heart-breaking truth behind being a warlock.

'If you're asking whether he's biologically mine biscuit, I'm afraid not. Warlocks are sterile after all.'

The blush that came on her cheeks told him all about her warlock education, as well as no further follow ups concerning Max's parentage.

Isabelle, hoping to lighten the mood, turned to little Max again and waved Jace off to one of the bags. 'My little brother said you took an interest in this when you visited last night.' She handed one of the books they had brought over.

God Magnus had forgot about their little meeting with the younger Lightwood. He wondered what the boy had told his siblings. At the reminder that there was more than one Lightwood in his apartment, Magnus looked for Alec. He didn't know how, or when, but sometime through his stress filled haze Alec had slipped away.

'He also said your name was Max, just like him,' Isabelle said, her voice growing fainter as Magnus went in search.

The kitchen was out. Alec, even when crouching, could probably be seen over the tops of his counters. So he looked in the boys room first. The beds were still how the boys had left them before hopping into Magnus'. He didn't stay in there long after making sure Alec wasn't present, just looking at the room made his fashion sense revile. Besides, his own room actually had the Shadowhunter in.

Magnus took a moment to admire the scene before him. His curtains were drawn, casting the room in shadows. A few lamps had been lit, the ones on his vanity table mostly, and spread out on the bed was half of his make-up collection. Amongst it all was Raf, holding Alec's face still as he dotted a most familiar leopard pattern on the Shadowhunter's face.

The light from the living room was enough to tell Alec they had been interrupted. His eyes impeccably made up- and Magnus was going to remember that look for a while- softened when he saw it was just Magnus in the doorway.

'And what are you two doing in here. Need I remind you that's your family in there.'

He enjoyed the blush, it contrasted nicely with the black eye-liner. 'I- er...'

'It's fine. They're busy fussing over Max now anyway.'

Alec nodded his hand making to point to Raf before considering it rude and blushing even further. 'I remembered there were two of them- him- boys. Two boys.'

He smothered the laugh trying to escape, catching Raf giving Alec an odd look. 'So you decided to snoop around and get a make over. How selfish Alexander.'

The embarrassment spread to a bitten lip, something that Raf wasn't happening. His hands grabbed Alec's face, and turned him back. 'No! Stop biting it. I haven't finished putting the gloss on.'

'You better do what he says Alexander. Otherwise he'll get you when you least expect it, and it won't be the good stuff he's putting on you now.'

He lingered in the doorway a few minutes longer. It was just too precious to turn away from. But the living room called when a particular loud bout of laughing caused a crash. He panicked for a full minute as he ran back to the living room, Raf and Alec hot on his heels.

Max was on his back with Izzy frozen tickling his stomach. Magnus didn't care that he was being rude. There had been a crash. Max had lost control. He needed to make sure Max was alright. He stood the boy up, checking his face, his arms, anywhere he could reach. Max was the same height, age, colour, and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Max start complaining about the treatment.

'I'm fine Daddy,' He complained as Magnus checked his toes.

'You're not fine until I say so.'

Raf came tottering over as Magnus pronounced Max okay. He held a broken plate in his hand, one which Magnus had magicked up this morning to save him doing the dishes.

'The others are the same,' he said, nodding back to the rest of Magnus' 'to wash' pile.

'It explains the crash,' Magnus sighed, needing a vacation. The stress was killing him. Anything could have happened. Max could have magicked himself somewhere else. He could have opened up a portal. Demons could have been descending on his loft. He didn't know how his future self handled this and was still the 'fun parent.'

'Did I do that?'

Magnus didn't want to look. He knew Max was employing those big eyes to get out of trouble, and knew he would be weak to them. It turned out, however, that him looking didn't matter. Isabelle was there before Magnus could so much as turn and scooped Max up.

'It doesn't matter. They're just plates, and you didn't mean to,' She cooed. She was going to be one hell of an Aunt. She probably let the boys get away with more than Magnus did.

'Still,' Magnus acquiesced, 'Maybe you and I should have a talk about your powers again. At least about their use in the loft.'

From Max's defeated face he guessed this wasn't the first time he had a talk with Max about his powers. He wondered what the boy did to squirm his way out of those.

The Shadowhunters stayed for most of the day. Apparently they had nothing better to do with their lives. Not that Magnus was complaining. So long as he got Max to play another round of the silent game the others did a grand job of entertaining the boys. Especially when Isabelle caught sight of Alec's new look. Rafael was unstoppable after that. By four he had given a make over to almost everyone present. The only ones who had escaped his wrath were Max, who would rather work on turning everyone blue like he did with Ragnor, and Jace who stood as far away from any make up as soon as it was out.

Magnus was nodding off. Already he had jolted awake three times. The others had noticed. Laughing at Magnus for being worn out by two little boys. They had told him he could sleep if he wanted, and oh, he wanted. But Max couldn't be trusted. Not only in case he spilled the D-A-D word to Alec but because of his magic. If Isabelle tried that tickling thing again Magnus didn't know what might happen. So he powered through, vowing that if anyone ever said he was irresponsible again he was going to throw this in their faces.

'You can sleep you know.' Alec this time. He was playing one of the board games Magnus had magicked up that morning. 'We have looked after kids before. Nothing's going to happen.'

Magnus huffed, his eyes traitorously falling shut. 'If only it were that simple Alexander.'

'It kind of is. All you have to do is shut your eyes.'

Magnus felt a smirk pull on his tired face. 'My my, children really do bring out your confident side. This must be the first joke I've heard you tell.'

He heard a low chuckle. 'It's not my fault whenever I come over here your- well- intimidating me.'

That had his eyes snapping open, looking into another blushing session. 'Intimidating. I believe the word you're looking for is flirting; and I don't see how my flirting skills effect your speaking abilities.'

Alec's eyes darted everywhere, another tell that he was growing uncomfortable. But at least he wasn't running. Or mentioning his upcoming nuptials. 'It's just easier to talk to you like this,' he rushed.

'Like this?'

He shrugged, taking his turn on the game board. 'Half asleep. You're too tired to put up a front.' As if to prove those words right he looked Magnus dead in the eye and told him, 'Even your glamour's down. I'd heard about your marks before but... they're not what I expected.'

The mention of his marks had his glamour thrown up again. He couldn't believe he had let it down. He must really be exhausted. Still, perhaps it was worth it to see the slight disappointment on Alec's face as his eyes went back to brown.

'Go to sleep Magnus. We've got this.'

He didn't know when, but sometime after Alec's words his body turned traitor and curled him up for a short nap. When he woke it was early evening. The Shadowhunters were scoffing down take-away with Max. He didn't even have to look for Raf since he felt the small weight at his back.

He woke Raf up, not wanting the boy to be up most of the night and went to fetch the left overs. Thankfully the Shadowhunters got a call about demon activity shortly after he sat down. He didn't know what damage might have occurred when he was napping but it was better for him to be in the dark than having to face the consequences right now. Maybe after the boys had gone he could come up with a suitable lie. Right now, he was about seven questions away from spilling the whole thing.

'You be a good boy Maxi,' Isabelle cooed, hugging Max way longer than Magnus would have expected.

Lightwoods. They were always surprising him. 'And you Raf, I'm coming back tomorrow for my make up.'

Raf smiled, still half asleep as he leaned on Magnus' shoulder.

Jace and Clary said their goodbyes, following Isabelle as she gave one last hug to Max and left. Surprisingly, Alec didn't leave with them. Instead, he cleaned up the take out boxes his siblings had left and got another game out to play with Max while Magnus still woke up.

'You're not leaving?'

Alec shook his head. 'Word may have gone 'round the Institute about your little guests. Mom wants someone with you twenty four hours.'

'Why-?' The answer yawned in his ear. Of course. Max they could have brushed off. The boy was a Warlock, it was only natural for Magnus to keep him with his own kind. But Raf was a Nephilim. If it was frowned upon for a Downworlder to so much as talk to a Shadowhunter he dreaded to think their thoughts when they found out Magnus was looking after one.

He rolled his eyes, figuring that if there was one good thing to come out of this situation it was more time with Alec.

'I'll have a guest room made up for you. My current one is in quite a state at the moment.'

'You don't have to,' Alec protested. 'I'll be fine on the couch.'

'Why is he sleeping in a guest room?' Max.

He probably should have sorted sleeping situations with Alec in private.

'Because I'm still mad,' Magnus said, willing with his eyes for Alec to play along.

He got a questionable look, but Alec didn't disagree.

Not wanting to cause more suspicion he announced it was time for bed. Even if Raf had a nap Max hadn't, and it was getting late. He wondered what their actual bedtime was at home. Max still protested that it was early, barely seven, so Magnus drew a bath instead.

He should have known that was a bad idea. Max had already complicated going to the park, and the Institute. With no problems today from the boy he should have expected something to happen from something so simple as a bath.

Alec was supervising Raf while Magnus oversaw Max adding questionable amounts of bubble bath to the filling tub. He made sure it didn't overflow, so far so good. Max hopped in with no complaint, also a good thing.

Really, things had been swell. Until Magnus had finished scrubbing the kid purple and got a splash in his face as a reward. Max giggled at the affronted look Magnus was no doubt giving him. He'd just splashed his good shirt after all.

'Oh I see how it is.' He lightly splashed Max back, getting up to dab himself off.

He should have expected the wave of water that drenched him to the bone. A puddle was forming beneath his socks and one look in the mirror confirmed Raf's hard work this morning was now running down his face. It also showed a little excited blueberry playing with his magic. Too excited since the kid had just ruined his 'daddy's' shirt. Surely he should know how much he valued his clothes if he was his son.

With a wave of his hand the little wave Max had been preparing backfired and splashed over his head. It was all out war from there. Shampoo, conditioner, anything liquid was thrown into the mix. He wasn't backing down, he was the alpha magic user and wasn't about to be pushed out just yet.

Water flew everywhere. There were puddles on the floor, the bath had long since emptied out over Magnus' head. As he considered gathering the puddles up for another assault he noticed the bleary look Max was giving him. He was still holding strong, purple crackling around his little blue hands, but Magnus could tell he was tired. This much magic was draining for some grown Warlocks. Max was only five, Magnus wouldn't have to worry about tiring him out after this.

In a move that proved he was going soft he let Max hit him once more, a mixture of perfume and bubble bath and went down with it.

'Oh no. You've got me. I'm down.'

He gave a groan for good measure, hearing Max's satisfied 'Ha!' before he was sat on. 'I win Daddy. I win!'

'You sure do,' he said, casting a wet arm over his face as he gave another defeated moan. 'Oh I'll never recover from this defeat.'

Max's laughter died off, Magnus could feel the energy slowly draining as the adrenalin wore off. He caught Max before he slumped, and helped the boy dry off.

'I think it's time for bed.'

Max mumbled something sounding like a complaint, despite the fact he was barely standing. Magnus didn't pay any attention, scooting the boy to his room. He saw Alec bite back a smile as they passed, making him wonder just how bad he looked.

'Can I have a story?' Max muttered, clinging onto Magnus' wet sleeve to make sure he didn't leave.

'Er-' He thought he remembered the Shadowhunters bringing some over. Maybe they weren't being ridiculous by bringing so much stuff with them. 'Sure. Which one?'

'My favourite.'

Of course.

Promising to return he sneaked back into the living room, and asked Raf which was Max's favourite story. The boy perked up, rattling off some title that had Magnus searching in all the bags Isabelle had brought over. He pushed back the thoughts that came with finding the book amongst a pile of clothes and hurried back to Max.

Raf had sneaked in while he was gone. Snuggled eagerly next to his brother Magnus had to forcibly stop his heart from yearning. Especially when Alec joined them. He heard the excuse he felt uncomfortable on his own pass through Alec's lips. Really Magnus could see that Alec was enjoying watching Magnus play babysitter. He wondered if this put him back in the running for the boy's heart. Maybe the idea that Magnus was family material would make Alec second guess settling down with someone he had no interest in. Magnus could give him what he wanted too. In fact he would, if these two boys were any proof.

Still, he probably should have chucked Alec out. Max was more animated when Alec pulled up another chair next to their beds. Knowing that would look suspicious however, he just contented himself with knocking Max out as fast as he could.

Of course Max's favourite book was about magic. Quite frankly Magnus was astonished he had found this story amongst the Shadowhunters hand-me-downs. He couldn't imagine Maryse reading this to little Alec, she still flinched when someone even mentioned a Downworlder. He could see Isabelle maybe buying it. Whether for herself or for Max when he was little.

Max dropped off half way through. Magnus would have kept going, Raf was still wide awake after all, but he was soaking still and Raf was probably going to be up for a few hours more after his nap. Making sure Max was covered he motioned Raf to follow him, nudging Alec dropping off in the chair next to him as well.

Back in his living room with dry pyjama's on he was almost sad. Despite the fact he had been most uncomfortable in that room with his damp clothes the whole image had been something from a dream. A dream he repressed deep, deep down since he had thought it could never come true. With Alec next to him and the kids tucked up they had almost been like a little family. If that was how it was in the future, the four of them cuddled up in his loft, then the future couldn't come fast enough.

It wasn't fair. He wanted that now. He didn't want to wait for Alec. Didn't want to feel this heartbreak every time Alec came around, knowing he wasn't his.

'They're cute,' he heard, and turned to see Alec leaned up next to him.

He could wait, he decided, gathering himself together. He would get Alec. All he had to do was be patient. Everything would fall into place.

'They are,' He agreed, going over to where Raf was sorting through the rest of the bags Isabelle had brought.

He was sorting them into piles, especially the old clothes. Magnus could see the co-ordination already.

It took a few hours, and a few episodes of America's Next Top Model for Raf to tire out again. He was curled up on Magnus' lap, Alec a seat away. He had caught Alec watching them more than who was getting booted off next, and hoped this added potential family points to himself.

He caught Alec watching them again as another episode started up. Or, more specifically, Raf. Apparently gauging the boy asleep enough Alec lost all pretence of watching TV and leaned close to him.

Magnus wondered what would be their topic of conversation. Some deceleration of love. A proposed date. Telling Magnus that he wasn't actually getting married he just wanted to see if Magnus was really interested. Instead Alec said, 'What's the deal with them?'

'Deal?' He felt his heart stop. Alec couldn't have figured it out.

Alec nodded towards Raf. 'Clary thought they might be from the other universe.' Oh God. But Alec wasn't finished. 'But that was before you told her about- you know.' He nodded downwards, as if Magnus' sterility wasn't a well known or talked about issue. He couldn't count the number of times it had come up in conversation with other Shadowhunters. Them telling him, or each other, how happy they were that Magnus couldn't reproduce.

'So where did they come from- I mean, they call you daddy.' Even Alec couldn't say that without a smile gracing his face. It really a surreal name for him.

'They're just confused,' Magnus waved off, trying to focus on the TV. He wasn't giving anything away. But he knew if Alec pried he wouldn't be able to lie. Not to him.

It didn't seem like Alec needed Magnus to confirm or deny anything, drawing his own conclusions as he thought out. 'They called me 'dad' too. Well, Max did. And he has my little brothers first name. He also told me I wasn't supposed to tell you he talked to me. That you were mad I let, Chairman? out. Magnus, what's going on?'

He kept quiet. He had to.

'Magnus?' Alec didn't sound angry. Just curious. Magnus hedged a look at him, spotting those haunting blues trained on Raf with something that looked like fascination. 'I'm not stupid you know.'

'I never thought you were Alexander.' he couldn't help the flirty response. It was ingrained into him, a natural deflect when he was uncomfortable. 'In fact your smarts are what keeps me interested.'

'I knew I should have gotten you half asleep,' Alec muttered.

Magnus was astonished, he had never seen this side of Alec before. Both open and slightly flirty. Magnus should have adopted children years ago if this was what it took to get Alec interested.

'Is that an invitation Alexander?'

The blush was back and Alec slunk down into his chair. 'Why are our sons here?' Magnus' whole self froze. 'Magnus?'

He carefully moved Raf onto the couch cushions, grabbing Alec and towing him into his bedroom before the boy could protest.

'Why aren't you freaking out?' Was the first thing out of his mouth before he backtracked and went to the most important thing he needed to get across. 'You can't tell Max.'

Alec frowned, 'Tell Max what?'

'About this,' Magnus motioned to everything. 'You can't tell him. You saw what he did when Isabelle tickled him. Alexander promise me.'

'You mean the plates? That was an accident.'

'I know,' Magnus agreed. 'But he's young, he can't control himself. How do you think he got here Alexander?'

Understanding dawned. As well as satisfaction. Magnus realised he had just about confirmed that the boys weren't here on purpose.

'Do you know where they come from?' Alec asked, all business now. 'We have some books in the Institute that could help. Maybe some locating runes. If Raf's a Shadowhunter it might be easier to use him to locate where about they come from. Or when.' He interjected slyly gauging Magnus' reaction.

He was too tired to sensor himself, his nap not nearly enough to chase away two days of stress and late nights. He caught when Alec smiled, his suspicions no doubt confirmed about their parentage.

Not being deflected by Magnus' silence he went on. 'I told my Mom you were looking after Max- your Max- for a friend. Our Max backed it up. But Rafael... she wasn't hearing about any excuse I could come up with to leave you unsupervised with him. So until we come up with an actual plan prepare to see more of us.' He went through some other things Magnus should have been happy to hear. Any security footage of the two boys were wiped, only people's memories retained their image now. It would only be him Jace and Isabelle that would be supervising Rafael, so Magnus didn't have to worry about any unfriendly Shadowhunters. Also he now had unlimited resources as far as the Institute was concerned with exploring how to get the boys home. He should probably get Alec to tell Catarina and Ragnor that.

Right now however all he could focus on was Alec's complete lack of shock. Magnus was still reeling with all of this information, and he had two days more than Alec. He wondered if it was just the practical mind Alec possessed that let him look beyond the boys being there and focus on the important stuff. Either way it was his next question, again, when Alec finished.

Surprisingly Alec laughed. It was a nice laugh, Magnus noted, one Alec should do more of. 'Oh I was. You should have seen me last night after you left. Izzy almost burst the door down when I wouldn't come out of the bathroom. And then Max came over and told us he had just met his future nephew- which you should probably question your- our- Max about. It was only when Izzy actually broke the door down this morning and started loading us up with bags that I realized the boys probably weren't here on purpose. Besides, kids can smell fear. If I was being forced to come over here I wasn't going to crack up in front of them.'

'Ever practical,' Magnus sighed. But he did take note that Max had been defying his wishes and speaking to Alec. Not to mention what he might have said to the youngest Lightwood. He just hoped the kid had sense enough not to tell his mother about his warlock encounter.

'They really are our kids huh?'

Wonder. Alec really was amazing.

'As far as I can tell. I admit I had looked into the possibility of them being from another dimension. But their time-lines match too closely to ours. Clary had mentioned distinct differences in the other universe, I can only hope that spreads to all. Otherwise we'll be sending them back to a future where they have no home.'

They stood in silence. Magnus watching as Alec went through a small overwhelming period while he himself went through everything he had to do now. First things first he was making another game plan for tomorrow.

'We should tell your sister not to spill the situation to Max. That's all I need, a lost little Warlock with no control over his powers.'

Alec grunted his agreement, coming out of his panic with a heavy sigh. 'So what now?'

'Now?' Magnus thought to where he left his phone. 'I'll make your a spare bedroom and yell at my friends for a few hours.'

'Maybe you shouldn't.'

'What? Yell at my friends? Believe me Alexander they deserve it. Even if they are busy a courtesy call is just polite. Especially from two people who know my experience looking after children is limited,' He growled thinking back to the laughs the two had subjected him to before letting him yell at them.

'No, I meant the guest room. If we're going to lie to Max, shouldn't we make it believable?'

'My my Alexander,' He purred, not able to help himself. 'I didn't realize you were this eager to get into my bed.'

'Not like that,' Alec shut down.

Magnus sighed, 'I know. After all your fiancé would probably turn at the idea that you had been defiled before your wedding night. But when you throw things like this at me can you really blame the things that come out of my mouth?'

Alec huffed shaking his head. He looked to say something, stopping himself and saying instead, 'About the wedding Magnus-'

He stopped Alec there. 'We should get back to Rafael.'

'Right.'

Raf was easy to put to bed. Staying there however, would be proven in the morning. He told Alec to shoo and make himself comfortable, warning him that the bathroom was still a mess, while he dialled his friends.

They were more helpful tonight. Telling him they had a lead but the book was remaining elusive was one of the meanest things they had done since leaving him unsupervised with two small children. He tapered down his yells. They were being helpful after all. Until Ragnor got hold of the phone and told him to expect Raphael stopping by sometime soon.

'Why?' He grit out.

He heard Ragnor chuckle, his old friend getting a kick out of this. 'He wants to meet his protégée. You can't tell me you named your first born after him and not expected a visit.'

'Wonderful.'

He finished up with a few obscenities as Ragnor made fun of him again. By that time Alec had braved his bathroom and came out looking like a domestic dream. Sweatpants and a shirt with more holes in than a pin cushion. Yet he was comfortable, relaxed. Like he would be if he- say- lived with Magnus. He wouldn't have minded the hole filled shirt if it meant Alec was strolling around his apartment everyday.

'So...' Alec left off, his insinuation clear when he motioned to Magnus' room.

'Go ahead. I think I'll stay up for a while longer.'

In truth he was petrified of going to bed. His head had long accepted that Alec wasn't his- not yet at least. But his body was a whole different matter. He was already stopping himself from curling up like a cat when Alec was around, just waiting to be petted. If they shared the same bed, like they would be tonight, he didn't trust himself not to get too familiar with Alec.

It was better to stay up, and hopefully grow tired enough to sleep on the couch, giving himself a good enough excuse by saying he simply fell asleep. It would save both of them the awkwardness. The guessing which side of the bed each of them liked, and the huge gap that would be in the middle of them. It would save Magnus knowing what Alec looked like in the morning, cosy in his bed.

Even the image was too much for Magnus to stomach.

He turned to other methods of taking his mind off things. Like TV. If only he hadn't had that cat nap earlier however. Three hours and he was still wide awake. Awake enough for Alec to come out of Magnus' room for something to drink and drag him to bed when he was done.

'You're going to need your sleep. You were almost catatonic when we came over today.'

He let himself be manhandled under his covers, sparing a 'Blame that on your mother.' Before all thought eluded him as Alec slid in next to him.

So this is what strangled contentment felt like, he thought to himself. He was both relaxed and on edge at the same time. Wanting to sleep, but knowing when he did he was going to have no control over his actions.

Eventually he just thought screw it. Alec wasn't making this weird so neither would he. Closing his eyes he tried to get as much shut eye as he could before the third day of chaos started.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec staying the night didn't deter the boys in the slightest. He woke with a heavy weight on his chest and another at his back. Soft curls were pushed in his face, Raf snug where he was. He turned his head, about to see how hard it would be to escape that way, and stopped when, instead of blue, he saw black.

Right, Alec.

He told his brain to calm down. There were children in the room. But the way Alec was pressed up against him was just obscene. There was nothing left to the imagination now. He could feel the strong thighs only hinted at under those sweats. His chest was firm, a solid wall against Magnus' back and oh- children. There were children in the room.

One of whom was peering over Alec's black tresses to yawn at him. 'Daddy when's breakfast ready?'

Magnus groaned, wanting to stay in his little cocoon for a while longer. 'Give me five minutes.'

He was in awe that morning. Pure awe. It wasn't just the fact that this was a domestic dream come to life, but Alec was a natural with the kids. Better than him that was for sure. Max got pouty, Alec sorted him out. Raf got annoyed and started yelling at his brother, Alec took one of them into another room and let Magnus play with the other. They were hungry, Alec got ice cream. Bored, they played games or watched movies, all of which the two boys sat through patiently and quietly. Alec was like catnip to these two. He attracted them and kept them placated. Magnus himself was more than attracted too.

Still, the dream had to end. Which it did by his buzzer going around noon. Isabelle let herself up, almost ordering Alec out so she could take her turn with babysitting.

Alec looked reluctant to leave. He took Isabelle aside regardless and told her something. Explaining to Magnus that it was alright if the boys called Alec 'Dad.' Isabelle wasn't going to out them.

Just like that the spell Alec Lightwood had cast over his apartment was gone.

Unlike her brother, Isabelle was the 'fun' one. With two 'fun' people in the same room, looking after two hyperactive children it didn't bode well for the rest of the day.

Isabelle, upon finding herself bored after the first hour, started suggesting fun things to do with her nephews. All of which Magnus said no to. He was sure he would have a heart attack if not. The Amusement Park was out. The Beach. The Park after Magnus explained Max's nasty habit of running off. The movies were too boring according to Raf. Shadowhunting was too dangerous for his precious children. Which only left shopping.

He was still a nervous wreck as he helped Isabelle zip the boys up. She just laughed at him when he proposed they shop another time, telling him he was worrying too much. But she didn't know. She wasn't there.

Well now she was, and Max did not disappoint.

Almost as soon as he was let loose one the streets of Brooklyn he became a terror. Magnus had time to put a glamour on him before he was off chasing pigeons down the street. Magnus just clung onto Rafael.

'You wanted to go out, you get Max,' He said.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes and went to reign Max in. Easier said than done. Even with Shadowhunter reflexes she wasn't fast enough to keep up with Max when he darted off. They were running after the little blueberry for half an hour before getting to the subway.

Isabelle was looking satisfied as she sat Max on her knee, as if saying 'See, I can do this.' If only her hands clutching around Max's middle like a vice wasn't telling otherwise.

It was probably a good idea Isabelle had a good grip on Max, he was fascinated with the subway. People came on with different hair, clothes, skin colour. Not to mention he could see through the glamour. When a pixie flitted on he bounced so hard on Isabelle's knee Magnus was worried he would fly off.

The shopping district was something he wouldn't forget in a while. Here, people weren't so constrained. They walked around in clumps, hundreds of them walking the streets and mixing with the traffic flow.

Max was dragging Isabelle to every shiny thing he saw. Jewellery places, clothes shops, and the best thing was Max didn't let Isabelle look at anything. As soon as his eyes had taken in one thing he was off to the next, no time to waste with his little blueberry.

Raf on the other hand was the perfect shopping companion.

'I like this,' He said, holding a lovely red silk shirt.

'It would go well with this,' Magnus held up a black waist coat, sure he had seen something similar in his own wardrobe. A few gold rings, or maybe obsidian considering his skin tone, and Magnus could match up when they got home.

He was about to get a second opinion when he noticed Isabelle gone, again.

'Is your brother always this flighty?' He wondered.

Raf snorted, 'He doesn't get out much. None of us do.'

'Oh?' That didn't sound good. He wondered if Valentine had anything to do with that.

'Dad's worried these days. I'm getting older, and so's Max. He's trying to keep us inside more, thinks that if we stay under the radar they'll forget about us.'

It seemed this was an issue about the future Raf could talk about. Magnus wasted no time in questioning why they were staying under the radar.

'He doesn't want the Clave to recruit me,' Raf said.

Magnus didn't know what to say to that. It seemed the Alec in the future was vastly different to the one Magnus knew now. To him, the Clave was everything. Then again so was family. If Alec thought keeping his family from the Clave was what's best, he could see why he would defy them.

It made him kind of happy inside to be put into that category. At least future wise. Right now he was still the potential love interest in his life.

They caught up with Isabelle at the check out. Her arms were laden with clothes, as well as something Magnus should have bought as soon as he realised Max was a runner. Still, he couldn't help eyeing the leash attached to Max's new monkey backpack distastefully.

'Don't judge me Magnus,' She warned, eyes like fire, daring him to make a comment.

He held his hands with Raf's clothes in up high, he didn't want a fight with his in laws this early in the relationship.

The leash came in handy he had to admit. Max could only lead Isabelle in a certain direction, not run and wait for her to catch up. It was a blessing when they passed the Disney shop. Magnus spared a prayer to future him for all the hours he would spend in here as he followed his spoiled children into the store.

Isabelle was just as insatiable in here as the boys. He supposed Shadowhunters didn't get many cuddly toys when they were growing up. Which was why he might have sneakily bought her the Mini Mouse she was eyeing up. Anything to get her on his side. She was the one talking him up after all.

They shopped, and Max escaped for five hours. When they managed to catch their escape artist again the four of them went to the nearest fast food place for something to eat. He ignored the sniggers he got from Isabelle, the snarky comment about him being the most dressed up person in there.

'I'll have you know, I frequent fast food joints like the rest of New York.'

'But he does it with flair,' Raf added, his rings jingling as he crossed his arms. Instead of waiting until they got home to match up, Magnus had gave in and let him change in the fast food toilets, accessioning with a snap of magic.

When they were done he asked her if she wanted to shop a while longer. He took a little satisfaction at the horror stricken look she sent Max. It was gone in a blink as she tried to coolly play off going straight back to the loft. Magnus was tempted to tease her, maybe threaten her with the park, had Max not been eyeing up a cute dog passing them.

Telling Isabelle to keep a tight hold they battled their way back to the loft.

Magnus was determined to get the colours right on his elephant when his buzzer rang hours later. It was dark, the four of them having employed the colouring in technique the next time the boys grew restless.

Waking Isabelle, who had fallen asleep on her blue dog, he made sure the everyone was where they should be as he employed his best 'warlock' voice.

The boys were giggling again when he finished. Raf telling something to Isabelle that had her chortling. Making a mental note to get the story later, in case it damaged his reputation, he focused on the group squabbling for his buzzer.

Jace.

Magnus mentally prepared himself for the switch. While Isabelle and Alec seemed to have escaped their kinds unfortunate traits Magnus couldn't say the same for him. While he wasn't outright hostile, there was still that edge of disdained annoyance that came with 'dealing' with Magnus. He also didn't like how assured the boy was in his good looks. Confidence was always a desirable trait, but too much was a tad repulsive. To him anyway, he wasn't faulting Biscuit's taste.

As if to prove Magnus' right, Jace didn't even offer a hello as he burst into Magnus' loft. As he darted over to Isabelle every inch of him screamed tension and annoyance. Magnus wondered if that was all for him, or the three guests filing in behind him.

Clary he could handle, he'd seen her most of her life after all. Simon was a whole other matter. If Magnus expected a headache with Jace a full born migraine was coming on now. Almost as soon as he stepped into the loft he was running his mouth. Magnus just thanked God Isabelle spotted the problem and took all three aside. The last thing he needed was for everything to be going fine and Simon spilling something to tip Max off. He didn't care if he was Clary's friend, that boy messed up his situation more than it was and he was turning him into a rat, permanently.

He didn't know if his last guest was a good or a bad thing. Raphael Santiago was creeping around his fledgling, as if hoping staying out of his eyesight would save him from inane chatter. Magnus wondered if that technique worked, he would gladly drab down to escape an hours talk on Star Wars.

He saw Raf perk up on the couch, watching his namesake scan the two of them.

Magnus knew he didn't have to worry about Raphael with the boys. A self hating Vampire who wanted to follow the accords to start with, he was also a big brother. Or had been. Even if Raf was Nephilim he wouldn't harm the boy. Especially when it was Magnus' boy.

'This is the Nephilim?' Raphael asked, turning to Magnus. He had that same smug look on his face Ragnor did.

'His name is Rafael. And look like you know him, I'm guessing Ragnor told you the situation with Max.'

The smirk grew wider. 'Ah yes, the Lightwood warlock. I bet Maryse gets a kick out of that.'

He hadn't thought of that. What Maryse and Robert thought when they got their little demons. He hoped they at least said hello when they were in a room together. He didn't know what he would do if they refused to even talk to their grandchildren.

Pushing those unwanted thoughts aside until he actually does adopt the boys he proposed Raphael go introduce himself to Rafael.

'He'll do your nails if you ask nicely.'

Raphael did.

Magnus watched as Rafael added another coat of glitter, wondering if Raphael wished for the same things he did. Vampires were much like Warlocks in the respect that when they wanted children they weren't going to get them the natural way. Not unless they had them before they were turned.

Magnus remembered Raphael came from a big family. A close family who was highly religious. No doubt he had been trained from birth to want the nuclear family. The wife and two point five kids. He knew when Raphael had been turned he had wallowed for his lost soul. The life he was going to live, gone because of a stupid mistake. Did he still miss that idea of family all these years later? Did he still go to his mother, see his grown siblings and their children and wish he could join them.

He knew for a fact he did. He could tell just from looking at the way Raphael played nice with Raf.

Sometimes Magnus wondered if the Shadowhunters knew how good they had it. They weren't damned by birth or a mistake to live out this cursed life. Sure, he had powers, Raphael had his strength and speed, but Magnus was forced to live his existence alone. Raphael alone and caged by blood lust and sunlight. He wondered if the Shadowhunters would hate them so much if they knew the only reason most Downworlders were so bitter towards them was because they were jealous. They could go out in moonlight, sunlight. They could love, marry, reproduce and die together.

Someone smacked his cheek lightly.

Max.

'You look sad Daddy. Is everything alright?'

Max was a warlock, cursed the same as him. He would grow up having to let go of Rafael some day. But, he thought looking into those almost black eyes, at least he wouldn't outgrow Magnus. For the first time since he came to terms with what he was he wasn't alone. He smiled, it only half forced as those bleak thoughts still circled his mind.

'Fine. What are you and Izzy up to?'

Max led him over to where they had set up another board game. He tuned out most of the rules, content to be Max's seat. Instead he enjoyed Raphael telling some story about a Vampire he had once 'partied' with. By party Magnus knew he meant hang out. The only time he had seen Raphael let loose was when Ragnor cajoled him into a drinking game. Granted the game had been taking a shot every time Magnus did something embarrassing, but it was still a drinking game.

'We should totally have a marathon,' Simon started on another rant. He seemed eager now he had young ears to impress his geeky trivia on. 'I'm so bringing the movies tomorrow night.'

'No you're not,' Magnus snapped automatically.

'Daddy movies,' Max whined, apparently on board with having Simon around more. 'You should bring them now.'

'No,' Magnus repeated. 'It's already getting late.'

'Tomorrow morning then,' Max insisted.

Simon oohed, 'No can do little man.'

Max frowned, 'Why?'

The idiot bared his fangs, as if a vampire showing his teeth wasn't a completely threatening move. Max was pale, his skin a light blue. He turned to Magnus as if he was looking at him for the first time.

'Daddy?'

Mistaking the look of fear Magnus huddled his little blueberry close, glaring at Simon. He knew the idiot would be his undoing.

'It's okay Max, Simon won't hurt you.'

The loft descended into darkness. He heard Raf mutter an 'uh oh,' as Max squirmed out of his arms.

'Max?' He tried reaching for him, but Max evaded his reach.

Raf got him instead, talking to him lowly as Magnus ignited the lights again. Max was still pale, his eyes flitting over everyone. It was as he landed on Raphael, the Vampire pretending not to listen in to their conversation that Magnus realised what was going on.

Something had tipped him off.

The rest of Magnus' dishes smashed in the kitchen as whatever Raf was telling him didn't work. He snapped his fingers, righting the broken plates. Rushing over to Max, he dropped to his knees, hoping the equal height made him less threatening.

'Max, calm down. Listen to me, everything is alright.'

'What's going on?' He asked, his voice breaking Magnus' heart.

'Nothing,' he tried. It wasn't working so he amended himself. 'Nothing bad. You're just...'

'Something happened Max,' Raf joined in. 'But it's fine because Daddy's fixing it.'

Max's eyes cut to Magnus, squinting slightly as he looked him over. 'Daddy?' He asked Raf, the insinuation that he knew something wasn't right now clear in his tone. He was figuring it out, slowly, but he was.

'It's him Max. Trust me. You just need to calm down.'

Magnus could feel the magic reeling back in. Not for the first time he wondered if he should make something to restrain the flow of it. Contain it. It was possible. But he knew it was uncomfortable, and didn't want to put that feeling on his own blueberry. Calm was the way to go.

'What's going on?'

Magnus sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. 'Everybody out,' He said first, not wanting an audience for this.

He heard rustling and shuffling, muffled whispers as they talked about what was happening. He heard Simon mutter an apology behind him. He wasn't in the mood to hear it right now. Isabelle patted him on the shoulder.

'I'll call Alec,' she told him. 'Jace is staying tonight, but he can easily switch out.'

'Fine.' He didn't take his eyes of Max.

His little blueberry didn't look at all appeased. Knowing something was wrong Magnus could see him deciding which was different.

'Chairman's not really out, is he?'

Magnus shook his head. 'Just keep calm Max.'

He heard the door close, and sat on the floor, showing Max he wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't crowding him or doing anything that could intimidate him. Rafael sat on Magnus' lap, as if telling Max by doing so that Magnus could be trusted.

Using his softest tone he started what had happened. All about the time travel, and how Magnus was working on getting them back home.

He was quite proud of how Max took it. He sat quietly opposite Magnus for a while, just letting it all sink in. Then he started panicking and Magnus retracted what he just thought.

'This is all my fault,' he sobbed, his breaths pitching, and lights dimming in time with them.

'No. No Max,' Magnus insisted, not liking where this was going. This was precisely what he had been afraid of. 'This isn't your fault. This was an accident. We didn't even know time travel was possible. You've just discovered something huge. Think about that.'

'What- what if we- can't get home and- and it's all-' He was working himself up worse. Bad enough for Magnus to have to step in.

Telling Raf to go to behind the couch he made sure he was safe before approaching Max. He probably should have thought better of his actions however, as the action to send Raf away had Max bawling harder.

'I'm a monster,' he wept.

Magnus froze. Long enough for things to start smashing. Long enough for Max to start crying for real. Long enough for Alec Lightwood to burst through his door with his stele in hand and rush over to Max.

Just like that morning he was a natural with the boy. A few hushed words and whispered promises had Max clinging tightly to his shirt as he calmed down.

Magnus sat still through all of it. Alec taking Max to get cleaned up. Making sure the boys were put to bed properly. Even cleaning up the worst of the damage. He was dead to it all. All except Max's little voice calling himself a monster over and over again.

He saw, like he was watching the scene from afar, as Alec sat in front of him. Much like Magnus had with Max he was making himself seem as approachable as he could. He didn't ask anything, or tell Magnus to do anything. He supposed he should be telling the Shadowhunter it was alright. It wasn't him that needed him right now it was a scared little boy in the next room. But he was still reliving that vile word over and over again.

Alec moved slowly, dabbing something to the side of Magnus' head. It was a flannel, coming away red as Alec refolded it and moved in again. He supposed one of the crashes must have splintered off him. He couldn't recall another way he was hurt. No doubt Max was blaming himself for that too. He should get up, go to him.

'My stepfather used to call me that,' He heard himself do instead. Alec, kind Alec didn't ask what he was going on about. He was in practical mode now, no doubt prioritising Magnus' wound over his rambling. 'He used to call me it before my marks turned up. He knew I wasn't his. My mother never said it. She didn't deny it either. Really, she just pretended I didn't exist. But I could see it in her eyes every time she forced herself to look at me. She was thinking the same thing. Monster.' Alec's hand stilled, reaching out and hesitating. Only for a moment, before the cloth was back. 'I used to call myself it for a while. Especially after she hung herself. There was nothing else I could be. After all, if my mother, the one person who was meant to love me, couldn't, then I wasn't human, which made me a monster.'

'You're a good man,' Alec muttered, his voice so quiet like he was afraid to break the mood.

He felt some of himself come back at the low words. 'Oh, I don't think of myself like that now. I know for a fact mundanes can be just as, if not more so, monstrous than myself. But a child should not think that. They shouldn't know the word, much less refer themselves to being one.'

Understanding dawned in those heavenly blue eyes. With candle light their only glow Alec really did look like an angel. 'Max...'

'I always thought if I had children they would grow up not even uttering that word. It seems my future self didn't hold on to that promise.'

'We don't know that. Max is growing up in a world we haven't even created yet. For all you know-'

'But it's still the same Alec. Even if it's a better world where Valentine is gone and Downworlders are treated like anyone else, someone still calls us it. Someone looks at us and sees nothing but our marks.' He felt his glamour slip, the slits he always looked out on but hid from the world now plain for Alec to see.

He expected the revulsion that always came with his eyes being revealed. The hesitation to touch him, like his eyes made him someone else. Like this wasn't how he was supposed to look.

Alec's reaction was much like that. Like that and not like that at the same time. The hesitation was there, but there was no revulsion in his eyes. Instead, something like a sigh escaped. The flannel was dropped and Magnus' jaw was cupped in strong hands. Any other time he would be curling into them, taking advantage of the bow calloused skin on his face.

But this wasn't any other time. Magnus had always felt vulnerable around Alec, yet this was something else. He wasn't just vulnerable, he was showing a side of him he had kept hidden since he was a child. That long wanting he had to just be accepted. He could see it mirrored in Alec's eyes, his own internal struggle different but no less there. The part of himself he had to keep hidden from everyone. The part that, in some people's eyes, would make him monstrous too.

'They're idiots,' Alec said with such certainty Magnus couldn't help believe him. 'They're all idiots.'

Magnus gave in and leaned into the palms on his jaw. Alec didn't take them away, didn't turn around and reach for his flannel again. He just let Magnus relax into his hold, as if proving that he meant it. He meant that the world was full of idiots.

If only he could believe it himself, Magnus thought. If he did, then he would be helping their future come about instead of wasting his time with fruitless wedding plans.

Still, they had time for all that. So Magnus gathered what strength he could and pulled away. 'We must impress that upon the boys then.'

'Magnus?'

'I'm fine,' He insisted, able to stand on his own.

Max had really done a number on his loft. Every bulb and window he had was shattered. There was glass at his feet, some of it bloody from where it had struck his face. Other than that there were a few broken trinkets and the lamp he had replaced the other morning once again ruined on his floor.

'Looks like I'll have to redecorate.'

He flicked his wrist for now, getting rid of the glass and replacing the windows so they wouldn't all freeze to death. He heard Alec get up behind him, chancing a glance he found the Shadowhunter taking his 'medical supplies' back to the bathroom.

'Are you staying tonight?' he called, fixing his face in a new mirror.

'Yeah,' he heard, and turned when Alec cleared his throat. 'I- er- came here a bit short notice. Don't suppose I could borrow some clothes?'

He magicked up something from his wardrobe. Sure, he could have just stole something from a store, beautifully tailored and fitting to Alec's form. But Magnus had just been vulnerable, and couldn't help be selfish for a moment. Not to mention he was a tad possessive, and the mere thought he could slip something he had made Alec wear had him curling his toes. Besides, Alec had said 'borrow,' not 'steal.' Really it was his own fault Magnus was making him wear his clothes.

He decided he'd made the right choice when Alec returned again. The shirt he'd gave him had been short on Magnus, meant to show a lot of skin. On Alec it was barely a shirt. The sweats were slightly better, but they were still too short and a bit small on him, showing Magnus a better impression of those thighs he'd felt that morning.

'I was thinking we should sit Max down tomorrow,' Alec proposed, heading towards the couch. 'Explain things again, make sure he understands and knows he's not in any danger. Small kids like that, they need to be reassured.'

'Great idea Alexander.' He took note in the way Alec was stacking the pillows, almost like he was- 'You're sleeping in my bed again. No arguments. While my magic is good, I don't trust that couch not to have glass in until I replace it.'

As if to prove Magnus right Alec picked out a rather large shard. A motion, short walk and some stripping on Magnus' part saw them both under the covers.

'What was it?' He heard in the stillness. 'That tipped him off.'

'Simon.'

He heard a muffled growl. The word 'mundane,' passing Alec's lips despite both of them knowing he was no longer one. He wondered if this was what it was like in the future. The pair of them, in bed together, complaining about Simon, or anything really. It was nice if it was.

'Magnus?' Came through the silence. He hummed showing he was still awake. 'You're not a monster.'

He felt himself smirk as Alec's words from earlier came to mind. _Small kids like that, they need to be reassured._

'I'm not a child Alexander.'

'I never said you were.'

If he were more awake enough he could have sworn that was flirting.

Whispers woke him up.

A small body was at his back, since he could see Raf trying to flatten him into the sheets he could only assume it was Max. It was good to know the boy wasn't completely afraid of Magnus after last night. Or perhaps he was and had merely braved him to get to Alec.

'… home.' Max.

'It won't be long. But until then you can start researching blackmail material on us. Believe me, you'll need it when you want to go partying and I'll be yelling at you to stay in.'

A giggle that was felt with his whole body left Magnus making a note to wear shin pads to bed in the future.

'You really are Dad, aren't you?'

'I hope so.'

A phone ringing broke the morning reconciliation. The bed dipped as Alec stretched, and dipped again as Max followed after him. With Raf still weighing down on his back Magnus was surprised to see who the favourite parents were. He would have thought Max and he would stick together. It turned out the little Warlock had fallen prey to the same illness Magnus had. Damn those Lightwoods.

He let himself be squished for half an hour longer before deciding he needed to breathe. Raf pouted at him when he rolled the boy off, the little sneak hadn't even been asleep.

The two of them yawned their way into the kitchen, Magnus stopping as, once again, Alec Lightwood took his breath away. Still wearing the clothes Magnus had gave him he was rifling through the cupboards as something sizzled on his cooker. He didn't even know the thing worked. Max was on the bench, telling some story about his Alec, and the breakfast song he would sing every morning. Raf joined in as he hopped up on another stool, the two of them singing about pancakes.

'I think Izzy made that up,' Alec said, returning to the stove with mended plates in tow. 'I'll have to get her to teach me it.'

Magnus couldn't wait. He didn't want to wait. He just wanted. With all his heart he wanted.

Alec spotted him lingering, holding up a plate full of pancakes out to him. God he wanted.

'I have to go to the Institute today. Mom's on the warpath. But I can switch again with whoever's coming over and be here tonight.'

'Sounds good.'

He enjoyed the short time they had together, and Magnus meant short. As soon a he sat down Alec deemed the boys supervised enough to go change into his Shadowhunting gear. He had to bite down on his tongue to tell Alec to stay, spend the day with them- him. But duty came first, and always would, Mangus understood. So he turned to Raf and tried to collaborate together their outfit for the day.

They had decided on blue, after Max got pouty enough for Magnus to give in. Raf only saying yes because he had this peacock look he wanted to try out on his favourite doll (Magnus).

Alec was out before they could start washing up. Or Magnus putting them in the sink and vanishing them back to where he had magicked them up in the first place. Alec double checked himself, making sure everything was where it should be, before walking to the door and answering it before whoever was down could even ring his buzzer.

Jace again. Thankfully this time he was alone.

The blonde made himself right at home, shucking his gear and collapsing onto the couch like he owned it. Magnus hoped he got a piece of glass stuck right up there as Alec came back for goodbyes.

'Might want to hurry Alec. Mom's not very happy.'

Magnus restrained himself from magicking a piece of glass to stick right up there. Alec was saying goodbye, he didn't need to be rushed.

Raf got a little hug, the boy not letting it last long saying it was weird to hug his teenage dad. Max on the other hand clung on to Alec like glue.

'Can't I come with you. Grandma loves me,' He whined, his little blue hands wrapped like a vice around Alec's neck.

'She doesn't know you yet. If you came with me you might not like what she has to say,' Alec said, with all the patience of a father. When it came to Max it seemed even Maryse Lightwood couldn't get him to rush his goodbye.

'Promise you'll be back soon then. I wanna show you some magic. Daddy taught me how to make light animals,' He bargained.

Alec sent him a silent plea for help when Max wouldn't let go, not without that promise. Magnus didn't really want to help him either. He was getting Alec to come around again, Magnus wasn't exactly upset with that.

'Alright,' He promised. Max let go, sitting prim in his seat like he hadn't just held Alec for hostage.

Magnus wasn't expecting a goodbye. So far their farewells had been stuttering apologies and disappearances when he was in another room, so it was a shock to him when Alec came around the counter next to him.

'I won't be too late,' He said, the whole sentence sounding like something he'd hear if they were living together. 'And Magnus?' Magnus hummed, jolting when Alec rubbed just under his eyes. 'You shouldn't have to hide who you are. At least not in your own house.' He felt his eyes de-glamour, and watched with fascination as Alec smiled blindingly at him.

He was out the door before Magnus could get his breath back.

Despite Alec's comment, seeing Jace in all his smirking glory had his eyes back to their usual brown, glaring at him as he lounged there.

'You two seem cosy,' Jace called.

If he were a lesser man he would have bared his teeth at the boy. He wasn't, and merely said something scathing back as he led Raf into his room. They had a peacock inspired outfit to create after all.

Every shade of blue Magnus owned was on his person one way or another, and he had to admit the image was striking. Especially the feather-like wings Raf drew flitting from his eyes. With a wave of his hand and some stealing later Raf was his perfect mini me. He even attempted to shape his hair the same way.

'No no Raf,' Magnus tutted, fixing the boy's hair into those delicate curls he had grown used to. 'The way to pull off any outfit is to always make it your own. Now, wait here while I get some feathers.'

He had Raf sitting in the living room while he did the rest of his hair. Firstly because they had more room to work in. Mostly because he didn't trust Jace not to corrupt his little blueberry if he left them alone too long.

With delicate twists and tuning out whatever bloody story Jace had deemed suitable for the boys, Magnus turned his mini me into a tribal prince. He truly owned his outfit now, almost making Magnus look like the copy cat.

The morning was spent in a sort of tense stalemate. Jace was uncomfortable around him and he around Jace. So, to make the day go smoother, Magnus suggested they take a child each. Naturally the Nephilim didn't trust him with Raf, and near ordered Magnus to create an open space so he could show Raf a few moves. Magnus rather enjoyed when the tables were turned and Raf had Jace on his back before the Shadowhunter could begin to explain the basics of hand to hand.

'You've been training me since I got adopted Uncle Jace. At least look like you're trying.'

He hid a smile as Raf sassed back every chance he got. Even covered in glitter the boy was deadly. Something Magnus didn't know whether to be afraid or proud of.

'I've faced tougher kids on the street,' followed Magnus to the other room where Max was lying in a haze of silk.

'Bored,' His little blueberry sighed, which was never a good thing. A bored Max would want to torment Raf. The two of them fighting would lead to time outs. Time outs would lead to restlessness and eventually Magnus wanting to get them out the loft so they could at least expel some of their energy. A Max let loose on the streets of New York was never a good thing, which was why Magnus needed to nip this problem now before it got to that stage.

'Why don't we find something fun to do then.'

Something fun usually was playing with Max's magic. But with everything that's happened Magnus couldn't allow it. Max was disheartened sure, but since he was in the know now he understood why it wasn't possible.

They ended up in the kitchen, the two of them keeping an eye on the battle of the ages in the living room while rooting through a cookbook Magnus stole from somewhere. Deciding on cupcakes, which Max proposed they give to Alec when he comes home (Max's words not Magnus'. Even the notion that this would become Alec's home had him giddy).

One flour fight, batter explosion and butter catastrophe later they were watching the cupcakes rise in Magnus' oven.

'I'm surprised this thing works. I usually just magic them up for appearance. I haven't cooked for myself in well over thirty years.'

'You should get back into it,' Max commented seriously. 'Dad likes it when you cook for him. Especially when you make a mess of the loft after a client. There was this one time you summoned this demon who oozed slime everywhere. It wouldn't come out of the carpet so you had to change it to hard floors. Dad wasn't expecting it and took his shoes off and he went whoosh,' Max made the motion of Alec falling. 'He only talked to you again when you gave him a plate of waffles.'

'Waffles?' He took note, filing that away for later.

'He loves them,' Max nodded. 'Aunt Izzy says it's 'cause Grandma wouldn't let him eat junk food, and he wouldn't eat them himself unless someone forced him.' Ah, strict Nephilim diets at their best. 'He really likes this cake you make though...'

When the cupcakes were done they spent the first half hour waiting to see if they would deflate. When they didn't they had another hour before they could ice them. They spent that despairing at the very existence of baking.

The battle of the Icing sugar started soon after Magnus deemed the cupcakes cool enough. He didn't know where Max got the energy from. Or the creativity. There was a mark on his wall made by the icing powder in the exact shape of a cat. The rest of it was split between the cupcakes and Magnus' kitchen.

After they signed the treaty on the Icing wars came their next big struggle. Jace. Strict Nephilim diets didn't apply to him. As soon as he saw the cupcakes laid out on Magnus' counter he was there, picking one out for himself. Max, his recovery time faster than Magnus', was there first, smacking the cupcake out of Jace's hands.

'They're for Dad,' he said, leaving no room for argument.

Jace wasn't giving up that easily. 'He's not going to eat all these. There's at least fifteen. I can have one Max.' His hand was smacked away again. Turning incredulously to Magnus he asked, 'Are you going to let him hit me like that?'

Magnus picked up a cupcake himself, tasting the sweet sugar. 'Keep it up Maxi. If he so much as makes a move towards these things, get Raf to help you restrain him.'

It became a sort of game after that. Jace, liking the challenge, tried to outwit Max, and Raf when they gave him one. He distracted, charged and fought like his life depended on it. By the time Magnus was calling nap time Jace was tied to a chair, the two boys standing sentry over him.

He let them curl up on top of him as he put a movie on, paying no mind to the indignant noises Jace was making at their ignorance. It was all white noise anyway once the cats on screen started singing.

Really, he had meant to untie Jace after the boys dropped off. At least to let him stretch his legs. But nap time was nap time and Magnus dropped off almost as fast as the boys. He wasn't really surprised when he woke to find Jace's bonds cut and a cupcake wrapper on his coffee table. The Shadowhunter had the decency to leave at least most of them, and was reading a book in one of Magnus' chairs when he looked for him.

'Your phone's been ringing,' Jace said without looking up from his book.

Magnus yawned, stretching his arm out to where he'd left his phone. Twelve new messages were waiting for him. None from Alec unfortunately. However, there was some good news as he saw Catarina's number listed amongst potential clients.

Shifting the boys and making sure Jace was paying attention to them before he left, he phoned Catarina back.

'What do you have?' Since her ringing could only mean one thing.

'I'll portal over in a minute to tell you. I was just ringing to inform you we're coming over.'

Sure enough she was in his lair before she'd even hung up. Ragnor was behind her, the man curling his lip up at the sight of Jace. The Shadowhunter did the same, the two of them acting like enemies rather than two people who hadn't even met each other before today.

'They're friends,' Magnus informed, making sure to glare when Jace didn't drop the defensive posture straight away. Turning back he asked what they had for him.

'Good news and bad news I'm afraid,' Ragnor began, actually looking apprehensive as he said so. Whatever this was, Magnus didn't think he was going to like it. Usually Ragnor took pleasure in making him miserable. To not so now only spelled trouble.

'I think I'll hear the good news first.'

'Maybe away from the children,' Catarina suggested, already walking towards Magnus' bedroom.

He ordered Ragnor to keep an eye on the boys as he followed her, Jace staying too as he looked not to trust the new Downworlders in Magnus' apartment. As soon as the door closed she got down to business.

They had found a way to send the boys back was the good news. A simple spell without any demonic involvement to boot. It was more than Magnus had hoped for. Finally, he wouldn't have to worry about Max running off, or Raf attracting demons. He wouldn't be exhausted from thinking about things to do with the boys, or from keeping such large future altering secrets from everyone- not that everyone hadn't already found out about those large future altering secrets. He would be able to wake up, alone, in his too large bed. He would have to wait for who knew how long before... seeing the boys again.

No. He couldn't think like that. He would get them eventually after all. They needed their real dads, not someone who didn't know what he was doing.

He focused on that as he asked what the bad news was. Here Catarina paused before explaining. 'It's not exactly bad. It's just that when we do the spell, we won't know for certain that it will have worked. Not until we're there, in the future.'

'So we won't know if they actually get home.'

She nodded despite it not being a question. He could see now how that was bad news. He would be constantly wondering, worrying whether the spell had gone wrong. Whether it had sent them further back in time. Whether it had sent them too far in the future. Whether it sent them to the other side of the world. It would kill him. Slowly, but it would kill him until he saw them again.

'But if we don't do this they'll be trapped here,' he said, arguing himself into doing this.

Magnus couldn't keep them. He couldn't. His future self was probably out of his mind right now, thinking back on this day and wondering whether he had just made the biggest mistake of his life or looking into the faces of his little demons again.

'It's for the best. The boys have been careful so far anyway. If they stayed here much longer who knows what kind of secrets they could let out, or affect.'

He nodded, knowing all this. It was why time travel was unheard of. It was experimental, and stupid. One thing could affect another thing, and then they were living in a whole realm of sci-fi material or paradoxes and erased time-lines.

'I know.' His thoughts were stuck. He had been having the time of his life a few hours ago and now... 'When are we going to perform it?'

'Now.'

He snapped back into reality. 'Can't it wait? I mean, Isabelle will want to say goodbye. Alec too. You can't just deny them that.' Really he knew the only reason he wanted to prolong the spell was so he could say goodbye properly.

'Magnus,' she warned, using the tone she only had when he was being stupid.

'An hour. Please Cat. Just let me get them here. If this spell goes wrong I don't want the boys to think they weren't wanted.'

She sighed but let Magnus phone up the Nephilim. When he said phone up, he meant shout 'Come quick!' into his phone twice before going to spend the next hour with his demons.

They took the news quite well. Magnus, keeping optimistic, didn't tell them what could potentially happen. Instead he focused on the positives. On Raf finally getting his real fashionista father back. Max being able to run all over Brooklyn because an older Alec would be the one to reign him in. They looked so excited when he was done he almost left the room.

The Lightwoods turned up in record time. Isabelle rushing in with her whip drawn and a fire he'd never seen so bright burning in her eyes. She was still nothing compared to her brother. Fatherhood suited him. His protective nature at its best as he stormed in, his blue eyes ravaging the safe scene before him before his posture relaxed and he turned brightly to the boys, almost like a soothing switch.

The mirth and confusion turned when Magnus explained they had found a way to send the boys back. Isabelle was near inconsolable. She flitted through excitement, to sad, to longing almost as fast as Max in a park. Jace had to restrain her when she hugged Max an eighth time, telling her she was worrying him.

Alec was stood near the doorway, as he had been since he came in. He watched the goodbyes, the hugs with a steel Magnus had seen before. He was stepping back, like he always did. Not letting himself feel because it wasn't practical. At least he was until Max ran over, his hands outstretched much like he had been the first morning in Magnus' apartment and demanded a hug. Alec folded into him before he even stopped running.

'You be a good boy for me Maxi. Don't cause too much trouble.' Magnus heard, and almost ran from the room before he could blurt that this might be the last time they saw Max, at least like this. He could end up in a different dimension for al Magnus knew, and it killed him to think of the unfairness of it all.

He had a family. In the future he had a family and if they didn't get this spell right that could all go away. He could lose these little demons. Never see them again.

It wasn't fair.

He turned away when Raf went over for a hug, instead standing with his old friend.

'Raphael wants me to tell you he's sorry about what happened,' Ragnor said. 'He didn't think the boy would be that afraid of vampires.'

'He's not.' Magnus explained Simon tipping Max off. He still didn't know what about the fledgling had done it, Max had refused to say when Raf gave him a sharp kick that morning. All he knew was something about Simon was different.

Ragnor 'ah-ed' when he finished. 'Well if that's the case I should expect to see Raphael a lot when you get the boys. He said he rather enjoyed the fashion advice his namesake gave him. Especially when he suggested getting a higher collar on some of his shirts so his cross wouldn't touch his skin.'

'Good to know.' Even Ragnor was no help. These were going to be the worst years of his life.

Catarina finally had enough when Isabelle went in for another hug. Gathering the boys together she pulled out an old book and had Magnus and Ragnor place themselves strategically.

He held back tears as Catarina chanted pulling on both their strengths as she performed the spell. He tried to memorise their faces. Max's blue on blue, his beady eyes fixed on Alec, and Raf. His little prodigy clad in his peacock ensemble looking oddly sad. As if he knew what might happen should something go wrong.

'See you soon Daddy,' Raf said as Cat finished the spell, the two blinking out like a light.

He wanted to curl up in his room. Grab every shiny thing he owned and surround himself with it. He wanted everything soft and smooth in his wardrobe under him, soothing him from the world. But he had guests and an image to maintain, so he repressed every piece of his heartbreak and went to go pour drinks.

He'd barely touched his decanter before he was turned, looking into blinding blue eyes that searched his own.

'Are you okay?'

Magnus nodded, putting a smile on. 'Fine.'

He must not have seemed convincing. Or Alec just knew he was lying since he was swept into a hug that would have put Isabelle Lightwood to shame. It was firm, grounding, telling him that Alec was there. That he wasn't the only one sad they were gone.

They parted when Catarina called for Magnus' attention again. Asking him who else knew about the boys, or at least who they really were. With only four names to rattle off he was done in under a minute, left wondering why she wanted to know who else did.

He never got his answer. Instead he was hurried over to where Ragnor and the Shadowhunters were.

'I'm sorry Magnus,' She said before comprehension dawned. Before he could do anything he was at Catarina's whim and having the memories of the past few days wiped clean. He wondered, faintly, if this was payback for Clary, before that too was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't help feel a hint of familiarity when they first brought Max home. Chairman was dutifully waiting on the couch, his tail flicking and head raised ready to be petted. He didn't know what it was. Max had only been with them a few days- a few exhausting days. His squalling lungs and teary eyes were running their clockwork song as usual, and Alec was already there to soothe whatever the little drama queen wanted.

Magnus stroked the Chairman's soft head, searching for what had his stomach roiling in deja vu. Max's little fists were flying now, and, with one last scream, Magnus' lamp broke behind him. He looked at the little blue head now guzzling formula, and back to the lamp, all bulbs broke and stem snapped in three places. There was glass spilling out on his wine red floor, gone in a snap of his fingers.

'I think he's tired.' Alec. His voice breaking the tense silence in the loft. When no further sound came from Max, and no answer forthcoming about what was so similar he waved it off.

'We're all tired,' He said using the last of his energy to conjure up a nursery in the spare room.

Max was a little terror, that much Magnus knew.

As soon as he could crawl he was in Magnus' things. He didn't mind. Not really. Still, there was something heart stopping at seeing all his glitter covering his walls and every shirt Max had pulled out.

Chairman was inconsolable. For so long he had been the single child. Now there was a little blue thing that took his daddy's attention, and spent most of its time scuffling around trying to pull his tail. Magnus only sighed now as Chairman bolted when Max appeared

He also gave up on being the favourite parent. Despite spending the most time together, his little blueberry always saw him as second best. Don't get him wrong, he knew he loved him, but Magnus could never compete with the pure delight that appeared when Alec came in the room.

He couldn't blame the boy, he felt the same.

It also softened the blow when Max's first word was 'dad'. He held out hope for a week afterwards that Max meant both of them, they both referred to themselves as that after all. But he started to see that when Max said 'dad' his eyes were firmly fixed on Alec.

His name came after that. He knew Alec felt guilty about his being Max's first word. He even walked in one day to see Alec holding Max in one arm and a photo of Magnus in the other. He watched for a while as Alec repeated the word 'daddy' over and over again, creating a distinction in Max's little head. He finally interrupted them when standing on the outskirts wasn't enough, he waned to be part of that scene. Was allowed to be, so he did.

Still, if there was one thing he ruled at over Alec it was cooking. Whether it be dinner or baking, his skills in the kitchen couldn't be rivalled. Something Max picked up on, and exploited to the fullest. With so much neglect, when Max showed him some affection he couldn't help but give in. Alec had come home more than once to a feast laid out for him, complaining that he was spoiling Max. Really Magnus just thought he was complaining because his strict Nephilim diet was being forced to change.

When Max finally started to walk the two of accepted that they couldn't keep him cooped up in the loft forever. So, one day they took him to the Institute. He had only ever been there once before with Max, two weeks after Alec said they were keeping him. It had been a quick visit of signing papers and ignoring rude Shadowhunters that sneered at the two Warlocks Alec kept for company. Their second visit wasn't much different in that respect. They walked in and almost immediately work stopped.

Until Maryse Lightwood, who had been working at a console, spotted Max's little blue face. In a squeal more reminiscent of her daughter she descended on them, plucking Max out of Magnus' arms and spending the next half hour cooing over her grandson. Magnus kept his distance, almost glued to Alec as they finished their visit. Maryse still unnerved him, especially the change that happened, almost overnight, when they got Max. She was pleasant to him, some would say kind. If he didn't think it was half so Alec would let her see Max he would be terrified she was possessed.

The trips to the Insitute became more common after that. First because Maryse insisted. After that it was because Isabelle found out they had been going without telling her and insisted on a play date with her nephew. Robert requested them next. Then Jace and Clary. Before long they were having weekly visits at one or another Lightwoods request.

Max loved it, if only because he got out of the loft. Which was why Magnus wasn't surprised when he near demanded to have his second birthday in the Institute. The Lightwoods were already planning before Magnus said yes, telling him they would take care of everything. He was loathe to do so, he was the party planner here. But with five against one Magnus had to give control over.

When the day actually came Magnus wasn't surprised to be jumped on at seven am.

'Wake up!' Max yelled, shaking the bed with his excitement.

Magnus groaned, all the confirmation Max needed to turn on Alec. Naturally the little blueberry didn't jump on Alec, and instead curled up under his chin. Soft shaking followed until Alec's blue eyes focused.

'It's my birthday.' Even that was softer, the little traitor. But it did manipulate the best smile Magnus had ever seen so he couldn't be that mad.

The Lightwoods showered attention on Max when they arrived. Magnus lingering in the doorway picking up the coat Max had dropped. He had bought it for Max's birthday, and now, looking at the lack of care Max treated it, he knew he should have just stayed with the list. He tried not to glare at the little blue cat Max held tightly in his arms, never once did it grace the floor.

'He'll grow into it,' Isabelle said, catching the look he was casting Max.

'I know.'

It wasn't that big of a deal. Just a coat.

That party at the Institute was something. Both wonderful and terrible at the same time.

Magnus had insisted that if Simon was allowed to be present then he was allowed to invite someone too. He didn't want to be outnumbered by Shadowhunters after all, and so asked Catarina to attend. He honestly didn't expect her to come, she was a busy woman. Yet two o clock came and she strolled purposefully into the Institute with a present under her arm.

It was something else when Max caught sight of her. He ran over, like he always did, and hid behind Magnus' legs as he looked Catarina over. Magnus had long learnt that Max thought himself invisible when he hid behind him and Alec- usually Alec. So he let Max look in peace before luring him out with Catarina's gift. A new book and tentative thank you later Max was running off back to Alec, Magnus hearing, 'She's just like me,' making him smile.

'Ragnor would have loved you like this.' They had found a nice corner to sit down in. 'He always wondered what you would be like domesticated.'

Magnus made an affronted noise. 'I think you're forgetting I was almost married. Why does no one remember that?'

Cat rolled her eyes. 'Camille doesn't count. Besides, this is different. You're actually happy this time around.'

Magnus didn't answer back, he couldn't. He really was happy, more so than he ever thought he could be.

'Ragnor would have been at his wits end. Raphael too. I would constantly be having them babysit.'

A lie. He didn't even trust his inlaws with Max yet.

Cat hummed in that way he knew meant she was thinking the same. 'Still, he had a fondness for children. Raphael too. They probably would have spoiled them more than you. I bet Ragnor would have let Max colour him blue.'

He thought about remarking on her word choice. He couldn't help but feel it was deliberate, and that _them_ unnerved him. What did she know?

'Raphael probably would have taken Max for his first suit.'

Magnus stifled a growl. His friend was dead, it wasn't like it was going to happen. But even if Raphael was still alive there was no way Magnus would have let him take Max for his first suit. Second maybe.

They talked more about the old days after that. Of Ragnor and Raphael until they were both in that place between happy and sad. Where the dead weighed them down but didn't let them forget the good feelings they had once inspired.

He blamed himself later for being so distracted. Alec would do the same, having been trying to light Max's birthday candles. Neither of them saw Max disappear. They did hear him cry however. The sound had something Alec called his mama bear instinct that had ingrained those tiny wails in his memory activate. He was on his way to his wayward angel before the first cry tapered off.

He found him in the control room being shooed off by a peeved Shadowhunter. Shooed off being a liberal term for what was coming out of the Shadowhunter's mouth. He felt justified later when he covered Max's eyes and magicked the man into a toad. Especially when he turned the man back on threat of the accords and had the pleasure of witnessing one Maryse Lightwood punch the man full in the mouth. He learned that the man had a broken jaw. Even with a healing rune it took his tongue a good few hours to shrink.

They made a new rule after that; Max wasn't allowed around the Institute unsupervised.

It was a few months after Max's birthday party when Alec announced he was called on a mission. It was odd since he was usually only on hunts or paperwork these days. This was a mission. Not only a mission, but a mission to another country. One that would have him gone a week.

Magnus bit his lip at every worrying thing that wanted to spill through his mouth. Alec had been through worse. But he hadn't had so much to loose before either. Still, he kept quiet as the two of them waved Alec off.

It was a fun week. Full of Magnus missing Alec, Max missing Alec. After Max sneaking into his bed the first two nights he didn't even bother putting his little blueberry in his own room. They baked so many cakes and brownies that Cat had stopped answering his calls for donations to her hospital.

When the lock turned a week later Magnus dropped whatever he was doing and ran to the door. Alec had barely got his boots off before Max was wrapping himself around Alec's legs, having beaten him to the door.

'Hey Maxi.' He got the first kiss too.

So unfair.

'Dad look,' He tried to show Alec the drawing he did. Unfortunately for Max it was on the coffee table and Alec didn't look to be moving.

'Listen Max. I have to talk to Daddy real quick,' Catching sight of Magnus he leant down and whispered the rest of his sentence.

Max, with a gasp, ran off into the hallway.

Figuring it was a present Magnus let him be and went over for his welcome home kiss. Alec wasn't giving in, turning his face to the side and pulling Magnus further away from the door.

'What's going on?' He asked, catching on to something amiss.

Alec sighed. They had went to Buenos Aires to help the Institute there catch a vampire with origins to the hotel Dumort. While there, Alec had found more than just a vampire. Out in their hallway now was a little Nephilim. Rafael. Alec had found him pick pocketing on the streets, invoking the father in him. He had brought the boy back to the Institute only for them to declare him without family. Alec said he didn't know why, but he just couldn't leave Rafael in the hands of the Clave. So he had brought him home.

'Are you mad?' Alec finished.

Confused, worried, sure. Mad, he didn't think so, he didn't think he could ever be mad at Alec.

'I suppose you better introduce me.'

Rafael was an angel. Sun burnished bronze skin and hair like melted chocolate. He looked like a cherub that had wandered from heaven, which made the damage Magnus could see that much more heartbreaking. He could see the little scars, the cuts and bruises that came from living on the streets. He could see the nervousness, the fear of rejection. He had seen it on his own face enough times.

It was a rough adjustment period.

The first few weeks were always going to be remembered as the bliss period. The moment where Max didn't fully comprehend what was going on. The time where he would seek Rafael out and play with him at all hours of the day or night.

But when the weeks went past and Rafael didn't leave, Max started to understand that this was a permanent thing. He wasn't happy. Almost overnight he grew possessive of everything. No longer did he share his toys, or look for Rafael to play with.

Magnus found the source of Max's frustration one night. Alec and him were in bed, cuddled up under the covers. He was just dropping off when Rafael's whimpers carried into their room.

'I'll get him,' Alec said, already at the door.

It was true what they said, Shadowhunters thrived in the dark. Most of the time Magnus didn't even hear the kids, but Alec always did. Now was no different.

Still, he felt guilty for making Alec the only one get up so he followed him. He was lounging outside of Rafael's door, watching Alec tuck him back in when Max's creaked open.

'Why is he awake?' Max grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

'He had a nightmare Maxi. You get them too,' Magnus yawned. 'Go back to bed.'

'Only if Dad tucks me in,' Max bargained, his eyes trained on Alec with jealousy.

It seemed he didn't like sharing his dad. Something Magnus should have anticipated. Once that little revelation came into the light he noticed all the signs he missed before. How Max glared at Rafael when Alec cut his hello's short to greet the rest of the apartment. How he pouted when Alec included Rafael in a game that originally had been Max and Alec's.

He brought it up the night Max started getting violent. An argument ended in an actual fist fight between them, Magnus having to give them both time outs.

Alec kept quiet all the way through his explanation. Finally turning to him after a couple of minutes. 'I guess I hadn't noticed how much I coddle him. It's only right he get possessive. We haven't exactly taught him to share.'

Magnus hummed, curling around Alec's rigid form. 'You didn't think you had to. Really it's both our fault for not introducing him to other kids until now. Don't think too hard on it.'

But Alec did, and Magnus was almost afraid of the results.

When Alec came home, instead of greeting Max first he went to Magnus. A kiss later and Alec still hadn't greeted Max, or Rafael. Only when he got his boots off and weapons away did he pat the two of them on the head and ask about their day. No hug, nothing. Magnus could feel the force of Max's glare. Silently accusing him.

He supposed Max wasn't wrong. It was kind of his fault that Alec was employing this new technique.

Of course Alec didn't stop there. It seemed his plan was to make Max murder Magnus. He didn't play with the boys that evening. Instead he spent it curling up with Magnus on the couch. Telling the boys, when Max propositioned him again, to play with each other.

He feared for his life that night.

Alec used this technique for a full week. He put up with the tantrums that erupted on day two. The sneaky cuddles Max tried to get when he came into their bed, putting him back to bed before he breached their pillow. He put up with the fights, the screams, everything until Max was telling them he hated them and slamming his door.

'He gets that from you,' Alec called from the couch, his not moving being the source of Max's latest tantrum.

'Of course he does,' Magnus agreed easily. 'Don't you think you're being a little harsh. Maybe you should play with him.'

Alec hummed considering, standing and hugging Magnus back to their cuddle on the couch. 'He needs to learn.'

'You're going to end up killing me,' Magnus told him. Just letting him know in case Max decided tonight was the night to do it.

'No I'm not. He loves you too much.'

'So you have seen the glares,' Magnus accused, thinking Alec just didn't notice the danger he was putting him in.

'Of course.'

Still Alec held strong. Magnus had never felt so spoiled as he did in that week. Nor so afraid. A particularly memorable moment had been a steamy shower session. They hadn't done anything like this since before Max came into their lives. Magnus was euphoric in the spontaneity, so in the moment that he didn't notice Max until the door was slamming open.

'Max out!'

Magnus was shocked to hear Alec sending the boy out. Usually it was Magnus while Alec recovered from their near miss.

'But- Dad-'

Alec poked his head around the shower curtain, not letting go of Magnus, which had him grinding his nails in harder, more out of fear than pleasure.

'Max, I mean it out. This is Daddy time. Go play with Raf.'

'But I don't want to!' Magnus heard the little foot stomp.

Alec unhooked Magnus from his neck, and with one last kiss grabbed a towel and gave Max the sternest talk he had ever heard him give. He couldn't hear it all exactly since the door was in the way. But he did catch the raised voices and almost scream as Max didn't get his way.

The door to their room slamming told him Alec had won. That, and the fact Alec was hopping back in the shower, gathering Magnus' arms and placing them where they had been before.

'You spoil him too much,' Alec said before kissing his neck.

Magnus scoffed. 'Yes, _I_ do.'

Despite Magnus' doubts he could see Max, slowly but surely getting used to Rafael being around. The third month he lived with them Magnus got up to see to Rafael. He knew Alec was making a point of getting up when they heard him, for both the boys. But Magnus was soft, he didn't like either of his boys being upset and tended to sleep lightly the first few hours of the night now. Usually he got there before Alec, not all the time, but enough.

Tonight was one of those nights, and as he went to see to Rafael he also found Max.

Raf was under his bed. A common scene for when he was scared. Usually it took a good half hour to coax him out, another to get him to go back to bed and not sleep on the floor. Magnus had tried everything to make his bed more hard, if only to get the boy to sleep on it. In the end he had given up, and merely tried to get him back in it when he got out.

He was expecting another night like that. Yet Raf was already crawling out when Magnus got to them. Max was talking low, Magnus catching him asking what certain words meant in Spanish. Whatever it was that Max was doing, the topic or even just him, worked and Raf was sitting on his floor teaching Max as his tears dried.

Things got a bit better after that.

Around the sixth month after taking Rafael in Alec finally gave in to his family's demands and allowed them over. They had told Rafael beforehand, bracing him for the influx of strangers. The boy had been apprehensive as the morning dawned. Magnus had spotted him stroking Chairman on the balcony, the cat having grown a liking to him.

As the door went at eleven Alec went to collect Rafael while Max greeted their visitors. Magnus kept his distance. Things had improved, yes, but he was still the Downworlder- very male Downworlder- who was doing their son.

He greeted them all with a smile, mentally filing the narrowed look Simon sent to Rafael. It wasn't threatening, to be honest it looked like he was trying as hard as he could to remember something, a feat which had became harder since he forgot all about his vampire life in exchange for his mortality.

Once everyone was settled he made his excuses and retreated into his room.

The play date was dull, Magnus growing bored the longer he was cooped up. He was flicking through magazines, snapping what he liked into his wardrobe when his door opened hours later. Rafael was lingering, one hand still on the doorknob, when a loud laugh rang from the living room making the pair of them cringe.

'Everything alright?'

He hadn't spent much time with Raf beyond coaxing him from under his bed. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but the problem was he was almost sure Rafael was terrified of him. He didn't blame the boy. Not only would he have had to watch out for mundanes on the streets, but being Nephilim he would be able to see the shadow world too. That meant dealing with Downworlders with a grudge. He doubted Rafael was at all comfortable with his new family including a Warlock. He knew that didn't count Max, his little blueberry was too cute and young to be a threat. Magnus on the other hand was full grown. So they hadn't really spent that much time together.

Rafael stood in the doorway a while, his gaze flitting between Magnus and the loud living room.

'You can come in you know,' he said when Rafael still didn't say why he was there. Magnus' invitation seemed to be what he was waiting for since he dragged himself in a few minutes later. The door was left open, an excellent escape plan. The bed dipped as Raf sat on the edge. 'Where's Chairman?' the cat the ideal thing to soothe the tension in Raf's shoulders.

'Alec let him out,' Raf said. Magnus regretted the growl that left his throat, quickly looking over to Raf, ready to soothe him. Instead of seeing Raf cower in fear however, there was a small smile on his face. 'I told him not to.'

Magnus growled again. He'd told Alec time and time again Chairman used the window, not the front door. He was an awkward cat, one who could only find his way back inside via the window. He would be spending days wandering around the building now before meowing at Magnus' door at who knew what time in the morning.

A small laugh brought him out of his thoughts. Raf was watching him, his legs folded under him and, despite the fidgeting fingers, was smiling.

'Your eyes go like Chairman's when you're angry. Is that a magic thing?'

Magnus started. They had agreed- well, Magnus insisted- that he would keep his glamour on until Rafael was more comfortable with them. He had done his best, but even Magnus made mistakes. Especially when he had just woke up.

He dropped the glamour now, noting the lack of fright and almost fascination Rafael had. He spent the next ten minutes explaining Warlock marks and how these were his actual eyes.

Raf only had one comment, 'Is that why Max is blue?' before they went on to another topic. Namely the magazines spread out on Magnus' bed.

Explaining he was a bored shopper, who barely got out because he was surrounded by fashionably challenged boys, he grabbed another four magazines from the floor to spread out. A sharp snort from Rafael was all the warning he had before the boy descended on the paper, helping Magnus rifle around and pointing which colours he liked.

Magnus was surprised to find the boy had good taste.

Once the influx of in-laws died down he expected Rafael to go back to favouring Alec, he was used to it by now. What he wasn't expecting was walking in to the kitchen one morning and being pulled aside by Alec. He was biting his lip, looking for all the world like he was trying not to laugh. Magnus didn't see why, the kitchen was spotless, him being the one making breakfast this morning, and the boys were in the bathroom getting changed. His senses went haywire, as fear of one of Max's pranks took precedence.

But Alec didn't lead him into a trap, merely hovered, his eyes trained on the bathroom and made Magnus promised, 'Don't be mad. And please, please don't laugh.'

'Why?' had left his mouth just as the boys hopped on to their stools for breakfast.

He could see why Alec thought he might be mad. Rafael- somehow- had got his hands on Magnus' make-up. Instead of pulling a Max and laving it on the walls, he looked to have tried it out on his own face. His eyes were black like a raccoon, and lips a soft blue. There was also glitter- everywhere.

Arms wrapped around his middle, Alec's cheek on his shoulder. 'It's so cute.' A kiss graced his jaw, 'Thank you for not laughing.'

'Laughing?' He adopted the same low tone so the boys wouldn't hear them. 'Alexander this is brilliant.'

Still, he let Raf have a few more days of stealing, just making sure the boy was serious before he sat him down and taught him the ways of fashion. Rafael was a fast learner. Pretty soon he had evolved from stumbling through Magnus make-up collection to rooting through his wardrobe to match up his clothes to his face.

He came home one day after a demon summoning to find Alec standing in front of a downtrodden Rafael. 'I found him trying your shirts on. He was going to go to the park in this.'

Alec held a very shiny shirt in his hand. He recognized it as the one Isabelle had bought him for Christmas. It took a second before he realized why Alec would be telling Raf off for something so harmless. That particular shirt had been at the back of his closet, right next to a drawer of not for children's eyes underwear.

He was more than on board discouraging wardrobe rooting after that.

As a way to make up for it Magnus took Rafael shopping. He had never been happier. Rafael knew what went with what, and was ruthless when it came to accessioning. He had to pry him away from the shinier stuff like jewellery, arguing that he could wear actual gold- he had stacks of the stuff. All in all he was nothing like Alec and Max, and for that Magnus was grateful.

Still, it didn't matter how many ways one shirt could go with five pairs of pants, sometime during the day Magnus would look around and see Raf had matched up with him

He thought at first it might be Alec having a bit of fun. Questioning his darling, Alec just said he fetched what Raf pointed to.

'It's so cute,' Alec laughed one night, he had just finished putting Max to bed. 'You even have the same pyjamas.'

Magnus just accepted the laughter. It was better than Raf being afraid of him.

Time seemed to fly, and soon they were celebrating Max's fifth birthday.

Rafael was being showered attention in the corner, Jace telling something funny, while the birthday boy played with his new toys. Another Institute birthday party meant lots of Shadowhunters. Lots of Shadowhunters to witness Max blowing his candles out, clapping his hands excitedly and levitating his birthday cake.

'Oh no,' he heard Alec mutter as the cake went down with a bang, sending icing and crumbs everywhere.

Max looked near to tears, and no one but Alec picking him up and cooing at him would stop them falling. Chaos exploded while he was busy. Shadowhunters divided, most of them forgetting that Max, sooner or later, would have got his magic. There were shouts to get Max out before he destroyed the Institute. Yells that they should have known a filthy Downworlder couldn't keep control of themselves. All that was nothing to one shout, urging Rafael to get away from the scene.

Magnus could handle prejudice, accusations and even a physical fight. But if there was one thing he wasn't going to handle it was his angel being taken away. He grabbed Rafael before the Shadowhunter could so much as touch him and ran them to a portal. Alec was hot on his heels, the two of them not calming until they were safe in their loft.

Magnus made it up to Max, the two of them baking more cakes than they could eat. Alec on the other hand was on his phone until the next morning, shouting and screaming at whoever dared offend him on his son's birthday.

The results of Max's fifth birthday weren't pretty. With Max's magic the Clave was calling into question Alec's suitability of looking after Raf. He had tried to hold off any drastic measures, giving in to more training sessions with Raf at the Institute in exchange.

No one liked it. Raf had been training since they adopted him. Before it had been, he didn't want to say soft, but there was definitely some leniency. Mostly just making sure Raf and Max knew how to look after themselves. Now, Raf came home with bruises.

More than once Magnus had walked into the bathroom to help Raf with his eye-liner, only for his little angel to start crying.

'It's just going to run.' Was Raf's first excuse not to let Magnus apply it. After that he had, 'They're just going to make me rub it off.' 'One of them called me a name,' was the last straw.

On that morning he made Raf sit and made him up like the ferocious little demon he was. If he accompanied to the Institute that day, sitting there with his glamour off and threatening anyone who dared insinuate Raf take his make up off Alec didn't have to know.

Among all this change was Max. His birthday wasn't a fluke, and it became apparent that his little blueberry needed lessons. Naturally he wanted Alec to teach him. Impractical Alec had told him, and explained to Max that Magnus was the only other one of them with magic. With a great reluctance Max started up lessons with Magnus.

He had to warn everyone early on that they would have to be more careful around Max now. If he was out of control emotionally he would make something happen. This was a warning to Raf especially, the two boys were still physical fighters, more so now this problem had come into their lives.

Magnus was making brownies, Max beside him licking the bowl, when Alec and Raf came home from the Institute. He could tell immediately something was wrong. Raf barrelled into his stomach, hugging him hard as Alec yanked his boots off.

He asked what was wrong, and asked again. Alec wouldn't say until they were in bed, the covers to their chins.

'I'm not taking him tomorrow. He's not going there again.'

'What happened?'

Alec overheard some Shadowhunters, one of whom was Rafael's new trainer. They were talking about Alec, the usual slurs an prejudice which Alec had long grown used to. Then they moved on to Rafael, the trainer remarking he was improving but would more so when his new carers took over.

Carers.

The Clave was taking Rafael away. Magnus didn't take that too well.

When Alec finally persuaded him to not attack the Institute he repressed back into old coping methods. Everything soft or shiny was pulled out of his closet and draped across his bed. Anything valuable to him was within sight, and locked away in his room. Alec had seen this happen more than once, and merely climbed back into to bed, shifting slightly when Magnus came back with the kids.

'Don't spend all night counting your necklaces.'

Once upon a time he would have. At first it was in disbelief he had so many. After, it had been reassurance that he still had something, he could still look good, or sell them should he need to.

Now, as he looked at his necklaces he had no interest. The reassurance was still there, but there was something else he wanted to covert right now. Gathering the soft blankets and clothes, he dotted them around his bed, building a fort of such to spite the outside world. With the walls around them he curled up behind Alec, hugging him close as he counted Max and Raf's eyelashes.

They lay low. No more trips to the Institute. The park was out when Jace tracked them one day. He put up wards and more wards around his loft.

Alec sometimes left to try and reason with the Clave. Every time he would come home angrier and angrier. They tried not to tell the boys, but Magnus could tell they knew something was wrong.

He was teaching the boys some of his killer dance moves when Alec hurried through the door one day. He didn't even take his boots off, merely plucked Rafael up and took him into their room.

'We're leaving.'

Alec was packing. Weapons, books, clothes and anything he could get his hands on.

Magnus guessed something bad had happened and Alec did not disappoint. Alec had went to the Institute with the plan he and Magnus had come up with. It was foolproof, it should have worked, would have worked, had Alec not walked in and came face to face with a Shadowhunter family.

It had taken the introduction, Izzy and Jace's sour faces and a member of the Clave before he pieced together who these people were. Rafael's new family. Alec didn't even have time to put their plan in to action. As soon as he heard the words 'Where's Rafael?' he bolted back to the loft.

Magnus stopped himself from being sick, unpacking with a snap of his fingers. They couldn't run. At best Magnus would be hunted down and executed for kidnapping. Worst, they all would be killed, and Raf scarred for life a second time. Even the image of his little blueberry with a bounty on his head made him retch.

It took persuading, arguing and sending the boys to their room before Alec calmed enough to go back in the morning and try again.

Max was a bundle of nerves that morning. He wasn't used to Magnus and Alec fighting. To calm him down and take all of their minds off the day, at least until Magnus' client called, he proposed a game. Hide and Seek.

He counted, ignoring the scuffle as the boys fought for their usual place under the couch, and when he got to one hundred turned to find them.

It was the worst day of his life.

He looked and looked and looked. At first, he hoped they were exceptionally good hiders. Next, that they were messing with him. But no magic, sweets or bribes would make them appear. They were gone.

He registered Max's faint signature, and with the hope they had merely teleported, he ventured out the loft and to their usual haunts.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

He was back at the loft when Alec strutted in, the grin on his face as he told Magnus they were keeping Rafael had him running for the toilet. He threw up until he was dry heaving, Alec stroking his back and asking what was wrong.

It wasn't fair.

Alec blamed the Clave at first. He marched down with Magnus in tow, hoping against everything that Alec was right. They were there until Alec turned as blue as Max, shouting for their kids back. It probably didn't look good to the Clave that they had lost Raf just as they had gotten custody again.

When the Clave really didn't have the kids, and Alec finally believed them, he sent out search parties. There were arguments that Alec wasn't head and therefore couldn't send them out. Those people quickly learnt it was best not to disagree with him right now.

Things got worse when Maryse and Robert turned up. If the Shadowhunters were afraid of Alec they were terrified of Maryse. No one even muttered a complaint when she took over, telling Alec to wait in the loft in case the boys turned up there.

Magnus wanted to wait with Alec, really he did. But he had connections Alec didn't, and used them now to try and find his boys. He contacted vampire clans, werewolf packs and warlocks. He called Tessa, asking her to look around London, telling her he didn't care how unlikely it was he just wanted her to look.

Finally it was one of his oldest friends that had some answers for him.

Time travel. The boys were safe for now. Magnus was looking after them, even if he didn't know them he would look after them. He asked why he couldn't remember this happening if it was true. She told him she'd messed with his head.

He was tempted to hang up on her. No one messed with his mind. No one. Not even his friends. But she was the only one who knew where his children were so he kept her on the line, cursing her quietly as she told him about the time she took away.

'All those comments,' he said when she was done, sitting in a corner of his loft with his knees drawn up. 'About Ragnor and Raphael. You were laughing at me all this time.'

'Magnus, no.'

'You took my memories Cat. You know we don't do this to each other.'

'It was for the best Magnus.' She sighed, 'Remember when you first saw Max? When Alec said he was going to keep him. You freaked out, but later when we met up you were just as excited as Alec was. I didn't want to take that away from you. I didn't want you to be waiting. Besides, we didn't actually know if they were yours.'

She spent a while reassuring him, telling him they were fine. Stories that only she knew spilled through the phone, Alec curling up next to him to listen to them, the two of them clinging on to every bit of information she had for them.

They phoned her every day their kids were gone. She said they were only gone for four days. The longest four days of Magnus' life. He had hoped, when she told him they time travelled that they would be back within hours. Now he was leaning towards four days, it would make more sense. As much sense as time travel made anyway.

When the fourth day came Magnus and Alec went a bit overboard. So excited and worried they cleaned the loft until it was spotless. Magnus made them all their favourite food, got their favourite pyjama's out. Alec, when he was done setting out their favourite movies helped him with the cake, clutching Max's stuffed blue cat the whole time.

Catarina called him out at noon, saying it was urgent. He was reluctant to leave, wanting to just stay in until his boys came back. But she didn't let him, telling him the whole reason he wanted him out was because of the boys. So he met up with her, and regretted it like he knew he would.

The news she had for him was the worst thing he could have imagined. She told him about the spell that was being performed, and the possibility that the boys might not come back. Ever.

He spent the rest of her visit throwing up again. She didn't make it better, telling him the only thing she could do was give him his memories back. Even having those back didn't help. All he could do was replay the last four days the boys had with him, and it wasn't even with their proper daddy. He didn't love them then like he did now. He didn't have the time to know them. To know that Raf didn't like sleeping in his bed because the quiet put him on edge. To know Max didn't like going out with a glamour on, and was adamant to prove there were more than two people in New York with blue skin.

He choked back his sobs.

He once thought it would be him and Max forever. Alec would kill him. Rafael destroy him. But he would always have Max. They would grow to understand each other. Come together in their grief and try to keep their little family together. He would be there for Max when he found love again and again. Be there to pick up the pieces like any good father would. He once thought he would be a father forever. Now, that too was being taken away from him.

He pulled himself together. He had to go and tell Alec after all.

Catarina offered to go with him. He told her to go home, he needed to do this himself. Maybe it would help him come to terms with it better.

When he got back the loft was empty. His living room was dark, the shadows turning the red curtains almost black. The floor was cool under his feet. He avoided looking at the two doors where his little angels usually slept. Instead he went straight to his room.

Alec was under the covers, a large lump surrounded by two little ones on either side. He went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and wondering how he was going to-

Wait.

There was still foam around his mouth, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth as he spotted the most beautiful blue face he had ever seen.

He must have made some noise, some clatter since Alec was peering up at him seconds later, that smile Magnus hadn't seen in so long on his lips, and two little angels either side of him.

He thought back to when they had first got Max. The little blue head squalling and crying, taking Alec's attention away. He remembered reading the note his mother had left, over and over again, hearing his own mother's voice describe the struggle all mothers who bear Warlock children face.

_Who could ever love it?_

Back in his room. Back to his gorgeous Nephilim with his angelic curls and big brown eyes. Back to his little blueberry tormenting Chairman Meow snug in the middle of him and Alec. Back to Alec, the man who gave him the one thing he thought he could never have.

He thought about the note Max's mother had left and answered it himself.

_Who could ever love it?_

Alec could.


End file.
